Jack and the Beanstalk
by Bryton4ever71
Summary: SEQUEL TO BEAUTY AND THE BEAST Starts where B B leaves off. The Further adventures of Brian, Justin, Arjax, Beddy etc. The boys make it into town but find all is not well. Also, I want to resolve issues that were not addressed in B B: Jennifer, Molly, Craig's death, Ethan etc. PLS READ AND REVIEW!
1. The Town is Dark

Disclaimer: Any and all QAF characters in my story were kidnapped and forced to participate in my story against their will. Some will seem very Out of Character. However, afterwards they were brainwashed and their memories wiped of all events and returned to the very dusty shelf they were left on by Showtime and Cowlip and so forth. No copyright infringement is intended and no money was made during the writing of this story.

PLEASE REVIEW and give me feedback if you like or hate anything about the story. It helps me a lot. Thank you.

JACK AND THE BEANSTALK

Chapter 1

The Town is Dark

In due time, they zoomed into town and screeched to a stop in front of the Freedom Diner. It had gotten dark but it was only 6 or so. There was a friendly light shining out of the large window of the Diner. The rest of the block was dark and quiet. In fact, everything was eerily quiet.

"Well, this is creepy," commented Brian.

"It kinda is! But, you know, I remember now! It was like this when I came to town. As it was roughly the same time of day. Brian...take a drive around the block. I want to check something."

And so, Brian did. The rest of the block was just as quiet, just as dark. Looking carefully around further, Justin, Brian and Arjax could see that the entire town was dark and quiet. It was like driving around a ghost town at night. It was incredibly spooky if not downright scary.

Without needing to be told, Brian drove double time back to the Diner. They re-screeched to a halt and hot-footed it into the oasis of light.

It was déjà vu all over again. The diner was empty and Beddy wasn't expecting anyone. She was watching the small TV that she had been watching on Justin's first day with the air of someone running out the clock. So when she heard the bell over the door, she turned, pleased but extremely surprised to see anybody.

"Justin, honey!" she squealed, "OhmiGawd! I missed you so much! Where you been hiding yourself!? And who are your friends? Where's the Beas – uhh..Brian?"

"Beddy...it's me! It's Brian," said Brian gently.

She gaped. She gawked. She couldn't really help it. But she recovered quickly, picked her jaw off the floor and put her eyes back in her head and led them to an empty booth. This part was easy since they all were.

"Oh, my goodness! Brian, I'm so sorry! And I hope you'll forgive my little slip. Us small towners are so stupid with our little nicknames, aren't we? I tell you what, I'm going to smack anyone who uses that one from now on! But if you don't mind me asking...what happened?"

"I had my work done. Pretty good huh?"

"Pretty good!? It's downright...amazing! So...no more masks?"

Brian smiled. "No more masks. And no more bad tempers either."

Beddy gave an obvious sigh of relief and then turned her full attention to Arjax. "Oh my! Who's your friend?"

Justin made the intros. "Beddy, this is Arjax. He's going to be our Stable Manager from now on. We kind of...expanded and we have 50 horses now. Arjax, this is Beddy."

"A distinct pleasure," Arjax said taking her hand in his cowboy leathered one and kissing it.

Beddy had never felt anything as divine as that soft moustache tickling her hand as he feathered a kiss across her hand.

"I see. So...you guys are going to raise horses at the mansion?"

"Well...not exactly. As I said we've been reno-ing and expanding for the last few months. It looks like this now. They showed her the picture with Justin in front of the castle.

Beddy's eyes bugged out anew and this time her knees buckled a little. Arjax caught her and drew her into the booth with him. She tried not to feel how good his huge biceps felt. She failed miserably.

"OH...MY...GOD! You guys live here? Are you serious? Oh, my God! Is this real? Really real?"

"Yes, really real," confirmed Justin, "See, that's really me in the foreground."

"Yeah, but sweetie...I mean, it on your phone and just about anything on computer can be...but you wouldn't do that...then that means...holy shit!" she fell back against the back of the booth, completely flummoxed.

Brian was highly amused. "Do you think we'll get that from everybody?" he asked.

"Probably," said Justin, amused as well. "I hope so, in some cases," he said in a more grim tone.

"But why are you here? And not there?" she asked.

"We've _been_ there! We've spent the last week or so inspecting everything there...uh...the finishing touches to the reno," Justin said, "It's waiting but it's empty. So we've come to the town to see if anybody would like to come work there. Work...and maybe move there. It's so huge...it's like a small city in itself. The serv...no...I'm not going to call it that...the employee's quarters is about the size of this small town. Here's a bedroom," Justin said, scrolling through the pictures until he found the one he took of the generously spaced room.

"It's...nice," Beddy said, "But why are you showing me it?"

"Well...we want you to come back with us. Live with us...in the castle, help to support it...say as Food Manager or something. We'll need several. Of course we're not talking about being a server. But we will need those too. I was thinking about you being in charge of the food that comes into the castle...inventory...meal and menu planning to give to the chefs...and more. And if you'd rather not work in the food industry anymore, we can find a job that suits your talents."

"Oh, I love food and working with it and around it!" enthused Beddy, "I even love serving it out! Meeting new people! Finding out their favourite foods! What they don`t like! Watching them fall in love over a burger and fries! I just wish I didn't have to do it every day, you know!?"

"There's no reason why you couldn't serve from time to time," Justin figured, "Beddy, we're talking about making YOU the boss here. You'd be ordering the food! Menu planning! Planning banquets! Or more informal meals for those who don't want to fine dine all the time. There's no reason why you couldn't take a shift serving anytime you want! But I'm sure you're other jobs will be so much more rewarding, you won't really find yourself looking to do that anymore."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful! I'll do it! You hear that Randy! I quit!"

"I heard it! Good riddance!"

"You know, we are looking for cooks and chefs too," Justin said casually, and counted on his fingers. One...two...three...

"You know...I did graduate top of my class...Cordon Bleu!" Randy piped up and popped his head out of the order window. He was a surprisingly handsome middle aged man with dark hair.

"Well then, what are you doing here?" asked Brian in surprise.

"I live here," the man said drearily, "And unfortunately...here... there's not a lot of 5 star diners! But I can cook soufflés and steaks and other food so fancy you'd think you were rich just by looking at it!"

"Well then, come with us! Come to the castle tomorrow and show us! If you can do as you say, you can be as creative as you want and never cook another burger again!"

"Yee-hawww! You got yourself a deal!" Randy cheered.

"Oh! But what about the Diner!? What about championing gay rights? Debbie'd be terribly disappointed if I gave all this up!"

"The...The Diner! Beddy, be reasonable! This is an opportunity of a lifetime. A chance at Food Heaven! Who cares about this stupid diner!?" Randy spluttered.

Justin ignored this. "Beddy, remember who you're talking to! He motioned to himself and Brian. "Gay! Remember? The castle is going to be open to anyone, gay couples, straight couples and families, anyone! And it's also going to be a hospital and an AIDS hospice. Gay rights _will_ be championed. As for Debbie we were planning to offer the same opportunity. But let us ask her OK? Our next stop is Pittsburgh."

"Oh my! Oh, what a wonderful surprise! Oh I hope she says yes! Oh, I could see her in person at last!"

"That's the idea. Say, do you know if anybody else in this town would like to break into the tourism industry?" asked Justin.

"Ha! Try just about everybody!" huffed Randy.

"Where _is_ everybody, anyway?" asked Brian, "It's as dark and silent as a grave out there and yet you guys are open. What's going on?"

"Well, we usually get a rush of people around 7:30 or so. People usually need a bit of a pick me up after...IT's over with." Beddy said.

"IT? What are you talking about?" they asked.

"Oh, well, it's kind of a town thing. Most everybody is over at the factory...taking THE OATH."

B&B&B&B&B&B&B

Everybody was stilled into stupefaction.

"The OATH? What the hell is that?" asked Brian.

"Piece of crap, is what it is!" Randy yelled. Now that he'd found his voice he was putting it to good use. Or so he thought.  
"Randy, pipe down and spice the hamburger or something! I'll tell them...civilly!" Beddy yelled.

"Anyway..." she continued in a quieter tone, "On the edge of town there's a large factory. For the longest time, this factory has been the only industry that our town has had. If you want a job, if you want to work the first place you go...is The Factory. And even if you don't, if you work in one of the shops around here, chances or not, you know someone, or have a family member who works at...The Factory."

"For many years everything was peaceful. People made their money, put in their time, Bob's your uncle. Sure it was a dreary place to work but it was...pleasant...and in a little burg like this you have little recourse. So the Factory prospered and people swallowed their pride and at least had a job."

"Then about 3 or 4 years ago, The Factory sold out and it was taken over by a new owner. This new owner is a monster, a terrible ogre. He lowered salaries, increased the shift hours and cut back resources. The Factory was no longer a pleasant place to work. It's dreary and hard and there are long hours. And worst of all, this ogre of a man instituted...THE OATH. THE OATH is a terrible loyalty oath that everybody must take every night at 6 PM. Everyone has to gather at The Factory and recite THE OATH which is so lengthy and detailed it takes an hour to go over. They have to promise obey their boss in every thing, to work their shift without complaint, to work every minute. They have to promise they will never look for another job, to never look for promotion but wait until they are deemed worthy. They have to promise that the owner basically owns them. If they speak of the OATH to out of towners, their fired. And...oh, so many other things I can't remember. It's like a terrible verbal contract and he's plugged up every loophole. Even the relatives of the employees have to take THE OATH or else the employee is fired. That's why it's so dark. That's why it's deserted. They're all up..._there_!"

"That's terrible! That's the most fascist thing I've ever heard of! Why have I never heard of this!?" cried Brian.

"Well, Brian, for the longest time you were an out-of-towner. So we couldn't tell you. And then you became the Beast and came into town on the rare occasion when you needed to stock up supplies or something. And so, nobody _wanted_ to tell you. It didn't occur to anybody, not even me that you'd care or want to help."

Brian had the decency to look properly ashamed. "I'm sorry, Beddy."

"And me? Why didn't you ask me?" asked Justin.

'Well, at first...same reason. You were an out-of-towner. It didn't really occur to me to tell you. And when we became friendly...well, whenever you came in, you'd come in with _him_ and I'd be scared to death and besides that you two were so wrapped up in each other that I could have told you the sky had turned green and aliens had landed and it wouldn't have made an impact."

Brian and Justin could not deny it. They sat there in silent sorrow and righteous regret.

"But now you've come and started asking all the right questions," Beddy said more cheerfully, "And so I can tell you at last."

"How can you tell us at all?" Brian asked tersely, "I thought this...Oath...forbid it."

"It does. But Randy and I work here. And we have no family members who work there. So we are one of the very few who are not bound by the Oath. Maybe the very last."

"Who?" growled out Brian in his most dangerous voice, the one which signified he was completely pissed off. "Who is this asshole?"

"His name's Stockwell. Jim Stockwell." said Beddy.

Brian looked thunderstruck.

"What's the matter?" asked Beddy.  
"I know him. I know the son of a bitch!" growled Brian.

"But how?" asked Beddy. ("Where from?" asked Justin at the same time.)

"He ran for mayor in Pittsburgh a few years back. He came to me to be his campaign manager. I was...well, I was a different person back then. All I saw was dollar signs in my eyes and agreed. But he went too far. He drafted this horrible, homophobic bill called Proposition 14. He was shutting down all the gay clubs one by one and that was just the beginning. So...I made a few...creative decisions… which spiralled out of his control and he lost the election. He fled town after that but he swore revenge someday. He could never prove it was me but he knew. Somehow...he just knew."

"And now we know where he went," Justin said. "And it looks like he's trying the same thing all over again."

"And it looks like it's up to me...well, us, to stop him all over again!" declared Brian. "Where is this Factory?"

Beddy gave them directions and they wasted no more time but jumped back into the 'Vette and zoomed off.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

The tooled through the dark and scary town to the place, the only place it could be, really. On the edge of town, at a time when night had just overshadowed the day a large building blazed with light when it should have been dark.

They drove slowly by with their lights shut off, casing the joint. They wanted to see what was going on first and not go off…half cocked.

It was a good thing too because Brian could see guards everywhere, stationed at regular intervals along the fence. Calling the thing that surrounded the Factory a fence was an understatement. It was huge bars of wrought iron jutting up 30 feet into the air. Each bar was topped with a wicked spike. Between all the bars and joining them together were fantastic designs of metal, curlicues and hooks and other twisted designs of a fevered, insane mind. There would be no way through.

"No way through…" thought Justin, "But maybe….hmmmmm….yes….that would work!"

They slowly moved past the huge building which was 6 stories high and as blocky and as boring as any prison. It looked as black as Brian's mansion had been with none of the imagination and charm. Well, that spooky, gothic, scary charm….you know…that kind.

Anyway they even more slowly tooled toward the gates. The gates were as high as the fence and curved on the top. There was of course a checkpoint at the front. The Gates were the only way getting in and out and if they didn't want you in, you weren't getting in. Get it? Got it? Good.

At that point, Brian moved the car over to the other side of the road and crawled past. They could see there were guards at the checkpoint too, even at this time of night and yet there were lights on inside. _Something_ was going on in there. And they knew what it was too. The Oath.

They were at the front. There was a huge edifice and wide stone steps leading up to huge double doors. Above the doors was a name…

"NOOOOOOOOO-OO-OO—OO! NEEEEEE—HEEE-HEEE-HEEE-HEEEEEEE! WHY MASTERS WHY!?" screamed Arjax. He stretched and scrabbled and strained in his terror and squished Justin in strange, uncomfortable ways against the windshield.

"Arjax!" the Blond Boy gurgled, "Down….Whoa, Boy! Stop! Calm down!"

But Arjax did not calm down. His eyes were wide with horror as if he had seen the bloodiest of murders. His panic attack remained at the highest of thresholds and unfortunately, so did his volume.

"WHHHHYYYYYY—HIII-HII-HIII-HIIII!? WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE!? DID I DISPLEASE YOU!? DID I BETRAY YOU!?"

"As a matter of fact…." growled Brian.

"Never mind that now," Justin gurgled out from the strange, squished place he was on the ceiling, "Just get out of here! Now! Hurry!"

Indeed, they could hear voices: "Who's there!?…What are you doing here?…The OATH must not be disturbed!" And then more disturbing, and eerie chant of all the guards at once: "The OATH must not be disturbed! The Oath must not be disturbed! The OATH must…"

Arjax continued to wail and buck and struggle. "I PROMISE I'LL BE A GOOD HORSE! A GOOOO-OOO-OO-OOO-OOODD HOOO-OO-OOO-RRRSE! PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME THERE! A STRONG HORSE! A GOO—OOO-GOOO—NEEEEEE—HEEEE-HEEEE-HHEEE-EEE-EEEEE!" He bucked and flailed and tried to open the door but he couldn't manage it. There was blood on his fingers.

There was nothing for it. Brian spun the 'Vette in a sharp U-ey and pressed the pedal to the metal

The 'Vette jumped forward like it'd been stung by a bee. Everyone was pressed against their cushions by the G-Force.

Any guards that had made it remotely near the 'Vette, jumped out of the way again, landing flat on the ground and screaming like little girls.

As the 'Vette sped away from that accursed place, Arjax could see they were away and he calmed in stages, greatly to the relief of both men, especially Justin.

When they were back in town, on a particularly dark and lonely street, Brian screeched to a stop and everybody got out to take a breather.

"Does SOMEBODY wanna clue me in on what just happened back there" Brian roared.

Arjax was still heaving and hyperventilating a bit. Justin soothed him and rubbed his back. Arjax's breathing lessened a bit and turned into shuddering sobs. Suddenly he pushed Justin out of the way. He vomited.

"Why!?" he asked more rationally as he turned back. Why did you take me _there?_" his voice was rich with misery. "Don't you still want me to work your stables? I'll work real good! I'll do a good job! I'll work every day and I don't even need holidays because I always worked those either. I don't even know what half of them are! Just please, masters, don't take me _there!_"

"Arjax, NO! We weren't. We never would! We didn't know! We didn't know!" And Justin threw himself into Arjax's huge frame. Brian was glad Justin was so effusive because as another huge guy and an alpha male he didn't think he could pull that off.

"Would either of you like to clue me in?" he asked sarcastically.

"You…you really didn't know!?" asked Arjax, finally realizing he was safe.

"Know what?" he huffed in frustration.

"Never mind that right now, Brian. It's cold here and Arjax needs to clean out his mouth. Let's regroup at the Diner and I'll explain everything."

"Suits me," said Brian like he didn't care but Justin smiled to himself. That just meant Brian was pissed.

The three men got into the tiny car and drove the short way back to the Diner.

TBC

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. The Second Try

Disclaimer: Any and all QAF characters in my story were kidnapped and forced to participate in my story against their will. Some will seem very Out of Character. However, afterwards they were brainwashed and their memories wiped of all events and returned to the very dusty shelf they were left on by Showtime and Cowlip and so forth. No copyright infringement is intended and no money was made during the writing of this story.

PLEASE REVIEW and give me feedback if you like or hate anything about the story. It helps me a lot. Thank you.

A/N: OK, a fairly short chapter as I had writer's block up the wazoo and was rather stressed for the first few weeks of Nov.

BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 21

The Second Try

The group of men that had left the Diner were drastically different than the one who now entered it.

The one that had left were brash, heroic, arrogant and out to save the day. The one that now entered were hunted, moved furtively and one was still trying not to be in full out panic mode. They rushed inside, slammed the door, and breathed a sigh of relief when it was closed and locked. Brian looked around and started dropping blinds over the windows where they would be sitting. Arjax didn't say anything and made a beeline for the bathroom.

"What's going on?" asked Beddy, "What happened to you fellas?"

"Things didn't work out quite the way we hoped," Justin said lamely. It looks like a direct approach on The Factory is not going to work. They're too heavily fortified. Although, why, I can't imagine. I mean...it's just a factory...isn't it?"

"Once it was," said Beddy, "Now...now I think it must be something more. I just can't imagine what. And what with him running an industrial monopoly and that _horrible_ oath..." she shuddered, "Why...it's like he's trying to take over the town or something."

"That would fit his M.O." said Brian, "Control everything. Why on earth didn't he just run for mayor?"

"Who knows?" Beddy was intrigued as well, "I guess you'll have to ask him that. But why are you all back so soon? Goodness, you look like you're on the run."

"We were – are on the run. The world's bravest horse – uh...caretaker...in there had a major freakout and blew our cover! We barely escaped capture...or worse."

"Brian, you can't blame Arjax for having a panic attack! This wasn't his fault! Didn't you see where we took him? Didn't you see the name over the door?"

No! I was too busy watching you get smashed against the windshield and then running for our lives!" returned Brian angrily.

"Beddy, could you get us a pitcher of water? Plus, I'm not sure if we're going to have anything but just be prepared as Arjax might need something. Other than that, we just need to hide out for a bit. Is that ok?"

"Oh sure Justin, no problem!" Beddy twittered and puttered away.

They picked a booth near the back. "Brian, Arjax is still learning how to be a man! And we took him _there! _I feel sick! Brian, the name over the door said STOCKWELL'S ADHESIVES AND GLUE FACTORY!"

"So...we basically...took a horse...to a..."Brian couldn't finish.

"Yup," said Justin.

"Shit."

"Exactly."

They sat there in silence until Arjax came back from the bathroom, clean but still very reproachful and frightened.

"Arjax, we're so sorry. Justin explained to me about the factory. We didn't know. We never would have taken you there if we did and you don't have to go back. We'll take care of the villagers," said Brian.

Arjax sat down next to Justin. "I know you didn't Mas...uh, Brian. I'm sorry I ruined things. I just panicked. I know I'm a man now but I still feel the horse in me strongly. I guess I'm still skittish about a lot of things."

"Sorry's bullshit," said Brian brusquely.

"What Brian means..."Justin piped up and shooting him a look, "Is that there's nothing for you to be sorry for. You were understandably upset and did nothing wrong. And you have to know that you are very dear to us, in either form." He leaned against Arjax's big arm affectionately. "We would never, will never take you to one of those places for any reason. We will never leave you and I hope that means you will never leave us either."

"No, never, little mas...uh...Justin!" Arjax answered happily and nearly crushed him in a horsey hug.

"Here's your water, fellas!" Beddy slammed a pitcher down on the table noisily, startling them a little. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Yeah...how about a new car?" Brian asked half sarcastically, "That one out there is a fu-uh-freaking torture chamber! Plus Stockwell and Co. are probably all on the alert for it."

"Hmmmm...Well, I suppose you could use my car, if you're careful with it," Beddy said hesitantly, "I haven't paid it off yet..."

"Oh, Beddy, don't worry! I wasn't serious! It's just...it's just...oh, I wish it was something roomier...like a Jeep or something. We'll make do."

"Oh, OK. Well, anything food-wise?'

Brian looked at the two others. "Burgers?...Burgers all around. And...oh, what the hell! I want that one of those cinnamon buns, I see under that cover over there!"

Justin stared dumbfounded. "Brian!? Is that you in there?" he kidded, "All that sugar?"

"Bahh! One time won't kill me! Besides, all the adrenaline'll eat it up in no time!"

"Do you have anything with oats in it?" asked Arjax.

"Oats? What do you mean?" asked Beddy.

"Oh, I remember a nice munch on some oat mash would always settle me down," reminisced Arjax.

"Uhhh...oat mash? You mean...maybe...oatmeal?" asked Beddy, thoroughly confused.

"Yes! Oatmeal! That's right!" Justin said a little too loudly, "That sounds right!" He pulled Beddy aside. "Made it a double...no, triple portion, ok?"

"That's kind of strange for a night time thing...but ok! Anything for you guys! Oatmeal it is!" She scurried off.

The three men were left alone at last to figure out their next move.

"Well, I think we should go back," said Justin.

"What? Are you nuts!?" exclaimed Brian.

"Of course not. But we need to resolve this quickly. We need to rescue those people, Bri. I feel terrible that we weren't there for them all this time and that...that _Oath_ must not continue! Not one more night!"

"All right! Well, what do you want to do then? Storm the castle?" asked Brian.

A slow smile curved Justin's perfect lips. "That's perfect! That's exactly what we should do!"

"I'm still not following you, Sunshine," said Brian.

"What I mean is...we have to think of our two places as conflicting castles. One must take over the other. Our goodness and beauty must overcome Stockwell's dark factory and evil oath."

"But how?"

"Well...we have to go back...get a guard to listen to us...hire him to our side...scale the fence and then..."

"And then?" Brian asked incredulously.

"And then...we improvise," shrugged Justin, smiling a winsome, million watt smile that Brian was helpless to resist. He pulled him into his arms and began to kiss him passionately, ruthlessly.

B&B&B&B&B&B

They wisely decided to leave Arjax at the Diner with Beddy. The last thing they heard was Beddy exclaiming, "Oh my, what a big appetite you have!"

Snickering to themselves, they ran over to where they had left the 'Vette at started in surprise. In its place was a gleaming black Jeep!

"But…how!?" Justin gasped.

"Who cares how it happened! Get in! Let not kick a gift…well, just get in!" Brian yelled as he realized what he was going to say. He was already behind the wheel.

Justin rolled his eyes and jumped in and they were off.

This time the trip went much differently. The jeep was black as the night and they both kept their mouths shut as they entered the Danger Zone. They picked their mark and climbed out of the Jeep, closing the doors as quietly as they could. When they were sure they had not been detected, they snuck carefully over to their chosen guard.

The guard knew nothing until he was grabbed from behind and Brian's meaty hand closed over his mouth. He squirmed to get free and tried to scream for help. He failed miserably on both accounts.

"Shhhhhh…Stay quiet and you will not be hurt. Understand?" Came Justin's gentle voice. He gave a disarming smile that came out of nowhere in the dark, like the Cheshire Cat of Wonderland and reached out a disarming hand that took the guard's gun away.

The guard struggled a bit more before he realized that resistance was futile. He slumped limply in Brian's not-so loving hug and nodded dejectedly. Brian uncovered his mouth.

"Please! Don't hurt me! I – I have a family! I have kids!"

"If you co-operate, you will see everyone you love again and they will be benefited as well. We did not capture you to kill you, unlike you would have if you had caught us." Justin pointed out.

"Then why have you?" asked the guard sullenly.

"Because we want to climb the fence behind you and we needed to get by you to do that. And we wished to tell of another job that might await you, one that involves warmth and sun instead of dead night and the cold and pays better and involves no oath of loyalty."

"I – I don't understand. What are you talking about?" the guard stammered.

"I'm talking about this," Justin said. He opened his cell phone and began scrolling through the pictures there. At the same time, Brian kept tight told of him, and began a running commentary in his ear.

The captive audience watched and listened. As the small pictures scrolled by, his eyes got wider and wider and a light burned within them, brighter and brighter, one of joy and hope and dreams, a light he had thought was forever extinguished.

B&B&B&B&B&B

"Oh my! What a big appetite you have!" exclaimed Beddy.

She had brought over a large mixing bowl full of oatmeal porridge and a smaller serving bowl to pour some into. However, _that_ idea went out the window as Arjax shoved the small bowl out of the way and began to eat straight out of the mixing bowl.

"I'm a big man! I eat big all the time!" declared Arjax unapologetically.

"Wow! I guess you do! It's kind of a pity that..." Beddy trailed off, embarrassed.

"A pity that what!?" Arjax asked.

"Oh...oh dear! Now you mustn't think I think any less! You should be loud and proud for who you are! It's just that your muscles are so big and you eat so hearty, I can't help wishing...was just hoping that...ohhh...this is terrible! I sound like one of those rednecks I give a swat to every time they talk like this!"

Arjax stopped eating and wiped his mouth. His beautiful, full mouth with his silky, full moustache above it. "Talk like what? What do you wish, Beddy?"

"Oh, it's silly, I guess. But a part of me can't help but wish upon a star that...well, that you weren't...weren't like Brian and Justin!"

"I don't get it. Did you wish I wasn't a man?"

"No, silly! That you weren't...well, that you weren't...you know...gay!" She gazed out the window at one of the stars she wished on and tried not to tear up.

"I'm not gay!"

"But you and Justin were hugging! I thought you guys might have...an arrangement. You know...play together...and all that." Beddy was red as a beet. "It's OK! I'm totally in favor of whatever way you swing. This is a safe place for..."

"But I don't! I don't swing that way! Justin was just comforting me! I had a panic attack. The mast – uhhh...Brian and Justin are gay but, well...they have each other and I'm just the stable man. They may like each other...that way...but as for me, I would wish for a filly to settle...I mean a woman...especially one who can cook for a big man...to settle down with."

"Really?" asked Beddy hopefully.

"Really."

"_I_ can cook pretty good," said Beddy.

"I noticed," said Arjax taking another gulp of the oatmeal that was neither too hot nor too cold but just right.

"Man, what big biceps you have!" Beddy voiced what she had been thinking since he had first walked in.

"Well, all the better to hold you in," Arjax drew her in onto his lap.

"What a big moustache you have," Beddy whispered.

"All the better to kiss you with," Arjax said and did so, long and deeply.

"There has to be _something_ wrong with you! Let me guess...a small dick right?"

"My dear lady, I'm sure there's something and I'm sure we'll discover it. However _that_ isn't it! I can assure you, I'm hung...like a horse!"

And he kissed her soundly again and showed her.

"Ohhhh!" she gasped as she felt his huge trouser snake against her bottom. "You weren't kidding! What a big..."

Arjax smiled a slow shit eating grin. "All the better to..."

The rest of this statement cannot be printed.

B&B&B&B&B&B

Justin reached the last picture. He closed the phone.

"Is that real? My God, is that really real?" the guard whispered.

"_Why_ does everyone keep asking that!?" Brian ground out in frustration.

Justin ignored him. "It is real. If you help us rescue the rest of the town from this evil force you can come tomorrow and see for yourself."

"Very well. You can let me go now. I will help you."

Brian released him but nevertheless, he grabbed the gun away from Justin and stuck it down the back of his pants. "No offence, but we'll be keeping this."

"I understand. But you will need more than a gun to achieve your goal. You will not be able to penetrate Stockwell's defences yourself."

"We're pretty resourceful. We'll make it," Justin said confidently.

"NO! You do not understand! There are men and checkpoints everywhere. Now that I think about it…there are too many. I don't understand…why…" the guard mused introspectively. He shook his head. "Well, I guess that doesn't matter right now anyway. What does matter is that there are guards and enemies everywhere. If just one of them sees you they will swarm you and hunt you. If they hunt you they WILL catch you. And if they catch you, they will kill you."

"What do you suggest?" asked Justin. He sensed they were entering the "improv" stage of their plan.

"I'm going to have to go with you. We'll pretend that you are my prisoners. It'll get you a lot farther into the factory than you would by yourselves. After that...well, we'll just have to wing it."

"We can't let you do that! It's too dangerous!" said Brian.

"Yes, you can! Oh, God! I HATE this job. I hate standing here hour after hour! I hate the cold and the dark! I swear I'm starting to get rickets! If what you offer is true, I won't have a job soon anyway. And oath or not, I want out of this so bad and I would SO love to take Stockwell down with me! Please take me with you!"

"What do you say Sunshine?"

"Mmmmmmm…..sunshine!" groaned the guard to himself in pleasure.  
"I think he may be right. We'll have to let him help us," said Justin.

"All right, you're in. Against my better judgement. But just remember…" Brian grabbed the guard by the collar and lifted him off his feet. "I still have your gun. If you betray us in any way…it will be the last thing you ever do! Got it!?"

"Got it!" the guard squeaked.

"Good." Brian let him down and brushed off his collar. "Well, since we're going to be working together…I'm Brian."

"I'm Justin," said Justin.

The guard smiled. "Good to know. My name is Jack."

B&B&B&B&B&B

Jack led them over to a portion of the fence where tendrils of iron ivy wound their way up and around and between the vertical bars. The looping ironwork blocked access into the factory grounds but at the same time created footholds all the way up the fence.

Jack started up. "Follow me close. Don't stop. Don't look down. If you hear anyone shout, keep going. Just keep going."

They nodded. Jack began to climb the ivy higher and higher. Some of the loops were small and some were large. He had to pick and choose where to step and sometimes he had to move over horizontally to the right or to the left and then to the right again just to continue. It was a terrible maze. Pretty soon they were high in the air and unable to go down vertically and the way up was still a long way to go. But Jack was very clever and calculated their way carefully three steps ahead. Finally, somehow, they reached the top and they all sat atop the top horizontal bar that attached all the spikes to each other. They rested for a bit and each hung onto a spike for dear life.

"We'll rest here for a bit. Hold on and hold as still as you can! We're sitting ducks up here!"

"Isn't there a better way down?" whispered Justin.

"Did you bring a rope?" asked Jack.

They hadn't brought a rope.

"Well then, you'll have to climb. The way forward is the way back. And you must step exactly where I tell you or all will be lost! Be quiet! Be careful and we will reach the next step."

And so, after a short rest, they started down again. Again, it was a terrible back and forth nightmare that took them twice as long as it should have.

At last though, they touched down. "What time is it?" asked Justin.

Jack checked. "It's just going on 7:15."

"Oh no! And Beddy said they get a rush at 7:30! It's nearly over!"

"Very nearly! Put we have to keep going Sunshine! We have to break this terrible hold on the town tonight and I do NOT want to do that climb again."  
"Neither do I," Justin agreed wholeheartedly, "OK, let's get going!"

"Hold your hands behind your back. As if they were handcuffs," said Jack.

Justin obeyed but Brian's eyes narrowed. Swifter than a thought, he pressed the gun against the small of Jack's back.

"Don't move a muscle or I'll blow your kidney out through your stomach!" he growled.

TBC


	3. The Golden Goose and The Homeless Hermit

Disclaimer: Any and all QAF characters in my story were kidnapped and forced to participate in my story against their will. Some will seem very Out of Character. However, afterwards they were brainwashed and their memories wiped of all events and returned to the very dusty shelf they were left on by Showtime and Cowlip and so forth. No copyright infringement is intended and no money was made during the writing of this story.

PLEASE REVIEW and give me feedback if you like or hate anything about the story. It helps me a lot. Thank you.

A/N: This chapter took me super long because I encountered a strange type of block I took to calling Writer's Void. This is because I was not just blocked, it was just that I hit a huge hole in the plot that I did not know how to fill. Nothing would fit. Everything would fit. Anything would fit. And since anything would do, I could think of nothing. It was like a huge void without a bridge. And since I got very little feedback from the last chapter (talking to MW here, not fanfic) I was left to my own devices. So I bridged the gap with my second favorite obsession and this is the result. See if you can guess what it is. And NO, it is not accounting!

Oh, a little bit of alliteration in this one but not much. I won't bore you with it. You'll find the chapter is boring enough.

BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

Chapter 22

The Golden Goose and

The Homeless Hermit

Justin's eyes widened comically. "Brian! What the hell are you doing!?"

"Yeah Brian...What the hell are..." Jack quavered.

"Shut up! I get your little plan! Get one or both of us tied up and then take us prisoner for real! Sorry sweetcheeks! Sunshine might be trusting enough but I'm not!"

"Brian! That's not what was going on! I promise! I told you before I was on board to help you! Now that I know there's another way, I _want_ to bring that ogre down!"

"Give me the cuffs," Brian said relentlessly.

"But Brian! It has to look real! They'll see!" protested Jack.

"Give them to me!" Brian growled, not backing down.

Jack had no choice. He handed them over.

Brian snapped one cuff onto Justin and one onto Jack. He shoved the keys in a pocket.

"There. Now you're just as much a prisoner as we are. If you want out of those cuffs, you'll have to keep me around!"

"But how are you going to explain the fact that you are uncuffed?" Jack asked.

Brian grabbed Justin's other hand and made sure their jacket cuffs were down to their wrists. "I'll keep hold of Sunshine and we'll all keep close. Everyone will see you cuffed to Justin and assume the rest until it's too late. Just don't forget who has the real gun!"

"Trust me, you're making it extremely hard!" said Jack.

"Brian, calm down! We're all on the same team here! We're all going to get through this! Just take a few deep breaths and chill! I can't do this without you!" pleaded Justin.

Brian did so and slowly felt the fear and confusion leave his body. He felt powerful and in control again. He wouldn't admit it to Justin but he never felt quite right unless he was dominantly in control. What he didn't know was that he didn't need to. Justin already knew.

"All right! I'm ready! Everybody clear on the plan? Everybody ready? Everybody happy?"

'I'd be a lot happier if you removed the gun from my back," Jack said, trying to add some levity to the situation.

Brian did so but remained on a hair trigger. "One false move, one hint of betrayal and you are dead. Got it!?"

"Got it...Can we get going now?"

Brian reluctantly shoved the gun back down the waistband of his jeans again and sticking close together they started off to a side door to the factory that was almost hidden. Jack used a key card and they were in.

The inside of the factory was just as bleak as the outside, if not bleaker. The corridor they found themselves in was grey. Grey floors, grey stone walls, the occasional grey door. They ran down this hall until it curved and then ended in an elevator. Jack stabbed the call button.

"OK. The first place we'll hit guards is at the floor where we need to get off. I probably can bluff my way past them but any further and they may not listen."

The elevator arrived. They all piled in but they didn't really breathe easy until the doors had closed.

"But why? Why are there so many guards? This is just a glue factory...isn't it?" asked Justin.

"Well, since it looks like you two are intent on bringing this monstrosity to its knees, I'll level with you. The glue factory is just a front. This place hasn't made a speck of glue since Stockwell bought it out."

"Then what on earth is he doing here!?" they asked in consternation.

Ding! The elevator arrived before Jack could say anything.

Two guards who were almost as big as Brian were standing on either side of the elevator. They had red jackets with black buttons and black caps with short, squarish visors just like Jack, the guard's uniform. However, there the similarity ended. These two were hulking beasts with thick eyebrows, sloping, Neanderthal-ic brows and vacant expressions in their eyes. They both looked dumb as a sack of sugar without any of the sweetness.

They reacted instantly to the elevator door. They swung around and drew their guns. "Halt! Who goes there?"

"At ease!" yelled Jack, "It's just me, Jack. I caught a couple of prisoners trying to stop the Oath. I'm taking them to Stockwell."

The two guards saluted simultaneously. "The OATH must NOT be disturbed!" they bellowed together.

Oh yeah. MENSA would NOT be calling these two anytime soon.

Jack saluted awkwardly back. Then he moved along and to the left down the corridor making sure his wrist attached to Justin's was clearly visible. The three of them moved purposefully down the corridor, which was white and turned a corner where they were able to take a breather.

"OK. The next one won't be so easy. They'll have more questions...questions I may not be able to answer. Plus, I'm just an outside guard. I don't really have the clearance for anything further. Do you have any idea what you want to accomplish here?"

"Ummmmm..." said Justin.

"Well..." said Brian.

Jack was livid. "Unbelievable! You two showed me a bunch of pretty pictures...got me to climb that...that iron beanstalk... and sneak you in here...And you don't even have a plan?! Does that place even exist?"

"Yes! Yes, Jack, everything's real! We just never thought we'd get this far! Plus we still don't know exactly what we're up against and why. What on earth is the purpose of this OATH anyway?"

"Ohhhhhh...the thing of it is...It isn't really an Oath at all. It's something much more insidious. Everyone is just told it is and forced to come here but once they're in the auditorium, a hypnotic recording starts playing. Then programming starts playing; a deep memory erasing, programming them to forget any and all of the horrors they may have seen throughout the day. At the same time they're programmed to remember only that they're reciting this Oath while in reality they are undergoing the memory scrub."

'Oh my God!" Justin's gentle heart was horrified. "That's horrible!"

"Yes, it is. However, if the programming trance is interrupted or disrupted or changed in any way during its playback, the entire thing would fall apart and the effect would be reversed. Everyone would be woken up and they would remember everything that Stockwell had done to them all these years and everything that has been going on here."

"Then that's it! We've got to get there and stop that recording and maybe even plug in my phone somewhere and transmit my pictures of the new castle. Once Stockwell's evil influence is remembered and reversed we can show them a better way!" said Justin joyfully.

"But it's nearly done for the night! Even if we did get you to the control room in time, we wouldn't have time to overcome the technicians in there and interrupt the recording in time. Besides...Stockwell has been here for 5 years. He waggled his eyebrows meaningfully and the others gazed back in horror at the implications. In all that time, the cycle had never been broken. Their Mission Impossible was truly beginning to live up to its name.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

It was 7:25 pm. The mission had been abandoned for the moment and they had taken refuge in a large storage closet in as an alternative to standing out in the open hallways.

"But what I don't understand," Brian was saying, "Is why you are unaffected. How do you know about this...this brainwashing... that nobody else does?"

"There are random cases," Jack explained, "when the Oath _is_ disturbed. A sneeze...someone coughs...a hiccup...or they just can't enter into trance properly. Stress or problems or whatever. The person wakes up. And remembers all the horrors of the last 5 years. There's always a jolt and the waking is visible. No one can hide the fact that they woke up and before they can utter a sound, a guard is upon them and gagging them and dragging them out of there. I was no exception. I woke up about 2 years ago."

"Anyway after you are woken up, you are given a choice, guard duty...or death. And even so...not everybody chooses guard duty."

"As a guard, you are taken deep within the factory and subjected to heavier brainwashing. The "prime directive" there is firmly engrained and most of your personality is washed away as well. All this takes a while, at least a month. The end results are boobs like Heckle and Jeckle by the elevator over there. You're only function is standing around and preventing others from being disturbed during the Oath."

"But you seem OK," noted Justin, "How did you escape?"'

"I haven't escaped. Not really! I recognized pretty early on what they were trying to do to me," Jack returned, "I didn't understand it...but I knew if I submitted totally to it, I would be nothing but a empty shell. So I started faking the trances. That allowed me to keep conscious enough to learn how I was supposed to act...but didn't go into the deep trance needed to brainwash me. And then...I kept my mouth shut. Most everyone else doesn't realize what's happening before it does and are lost."

"This is terrible! We've got to stop him! But how!? This is looking more and more impossible by the second." Justin lamented.

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow. The people should be waking up, thinking they've been Oath-ing for the last hour and a half...right...about...Now!" The clock struck the half hour.

"We'll wait here a few minutes and I'll take you back over the fence."

They waited in terse silence and Justin asked, "But _what_ exactly is going on here then? What is so terrible...so horrible? If not glue, what's going on?"

"There's too much to tell, on that front. Come again tomorrow, earlier this time, 6:00, and I'll tell you everything. For now, be quiet, be quick and we'll go the side way and down the stairs to get you out."

Jack opened the door, checked if the coast was clear, and beckoned. The three of them went down a corridor, turned left, then left again, then through a faceless door. This led into an empty, blank room painted all white. It was very surreal. Jack crossed swiftly to another door, which was a stairwell.

Down, down, down. At the bottom level, the door opened out into a long, grey hallway lined with doors that were detention cells. All were open and empty except for one about halfway down. There was a lone guard posted in front of it.

"Stay together now," whispered Jack, and then strode confidently down to the other guard. "Open the door!" he said authoritatively, "I need to put these two in. Their Oath was disturbed."

"The Oath must not be disturbed," returned the guard somberly, "But you must choose another cell. I have my own prisoner. His Oath...was disturbed."

Each door had a small glass window that could be looked through so you could check on the occupant. As Brian did so, his eyes widened and he gasped in shock and surprise. Then his face hardened.

"Well, the thing is...we like THIS room. We think it suits YOU just fine!" And before the guard's eyes could widen fully in shock, Brian had pulled away from Justin and swung. The punch landed solidly on his jaw and the guard was knocked out.

They frisked the guard and found the key card and used it to open the cell. The cell was painted white and contained nothing but a bunk against the far wall. And sitting on the bunk bound in a straitjacket was a drab, thin little man. He was a stranger and yet they knew his face at once. His name was:

"Theodore! Theodore Schmidt! Is that you?" cried Brian.

The face that turned toward them was a little older, a little more careworn than the one the Ward had portrayed and the eyes much sadder and frightened. "Yes. That was my name once. I haven't been called that for a long time now. Who are you Stranger...and how do you know my name?"  
"Ted, you idiot! It's me! Brian! Brian Kinney!" Brian was already tugging at the straps that bound the smaller man.

"Brian! Oh my...Brian is that really you!? Wow, Bri...you got...you got real big!"

"What do you mean got? I've always been huge!" Brian bragged, his tongue stuck in his cheek.

"_Now_ I recognize you!" Ted returned, "But you still look different...It's wonderful to see you again, Brian."

"Uhh...can we save the reunion for when we get you out of here?" asked Jack worriedly.

"What do you mean, that was your name once? How long have you been here? What have you been called?" asked Justin.

"It's a long story. But suffice it to say, I don't remember a lot during my stay here. What I do remember are numbers. PIN numbers, codes, and the number that is the vast fortune that Stockwell holds to keep this place running. I remember him calling me worm, maggot, idiot, dog...for the first while. Then after his investments starting making money and lots of it every day, he started calling me his goose that laid golden eggs. Then he shortened it to just Goose. So I guess my name is Goose now."

Brian pulled the last strap free and pulled him out of that accursed jacket. "Bullshit. You're Ted. You always have been. The only way someone can change you is if you let them!"

"Thanks Bri. I don't know how you got in here, but thanks for saving me. If you take me with you, I'll make Stockwell's fortune yours. It makes a total of 3 million dollars a day...well...give or take zero depending on the day's quarterly..."

"TED! Will you shut up and help us!" the other three were in the process of dragging the unconscious guard into the cell. "And of course you're coming with us!"

Ted started and then began to help and between the lot of them they managed to get the guard inside and then wrapped up in the straitjacket.

"There! That ought to buy us a little time! But we have to get you out of here before he's discovered. Once he tells his story, and especially that you've taken the Goose with you, there will be no safe place in town much less here. Luckily he doesn't know who you are. And if I can get back to my post, maybe I can deny everything!" Jack panted as they ran the rest of the way down the hall and reached the outside door and exited carefully into the night.

"Stick close!" panted Jack fearfully. Carefully, they picked their way across to the fence. Even more carefully they snuck around to Jack's post area. Quickly, Brian unlocked Jack and Justin from the handcuffs. Jack started up. Then Justin.

"What the hell are you doing!?" stage whispered Ted in horror. "I can't do that!"

"Oh for the love of...when we get you home, I am putting you on a strict weight training regiment! Now...grab around my neck and hang on for dear life!" Brian growled, bending over.

"Well, well, well! I would never have imagined that I would be the one to top the great Brian Kinney!" Ted couldn't help but taunt as he assumed the position and encircled his arms around his neck. He grabbed each of his wrists in an interlocking, unbreakable hold.  
"Watch it, Schmidt! NO-body's topping me, especially not the likes of you! Now hang on and don't fall off because if you do, I'm not coming back to get you! Your _goose_ will be cooked!"

"You don't know the half of it!" Ted murmured, "Geez...touchy..."

Brian started up with Ted hanging off the back of him like a human backpack. And a good thing he did too, because not long after the three of them started up the iron ivy, a ruckus down below started. Doors everywhere banged open, angry voices shouted and flashlights started sweeping everywhere.

"HURRY!" A crazed voice screamed out into the night. "THIEVES! KIDNAPPERS! THEY'VE TAKEN MY GOOSE! A THOUSAND DOLLARS BONUS TO THE MAN WHO BRINGS HIM TO ME ALIVE! HURRY!"

"Well that's torn it! "Keep going! No matter what happens! Just keep going!" Jack whispered in a panic as he desperately tried to navigate their way up and back and forth up the iron beanstalk.

"That's easy for you to say!" Brian whispered furiously. He froze as a beam of a flashlight passed inches below his feet. Then he started up again.

"A thousand bucks! Hmmmph! I'm worth twice that! If not more!" whispered Ted furiously.

"MAKE IT TWO! TWO THOUSAND FOR THE GOOSE!" screamed the crazed voice.

"That's better!" said Ted viciously.

"If you don't shut up about your self-important price tag, I'll cash you in myself!" whispered Brian in a rage. "Just pipe down and enjoy the ride! Or I'll give you a one way trip...Down!"

Ted gulped, shut up and hung on.

Fortunately, they seemed intent on a ground search and nobody thought to look overhead. The guards milled around like confused ants but of course nobody found anything. It was like a kind of miracle that they managed to make it to the top and then all the way back down again.

"Come again tomorrow! Remember...this exact spot! I'll keep a low profile until then and try to avoid capture but if I don't you'll have to go it alone! Bring a rope! Good luck!" And with that, Jack pushed them away and toward the jeep.

And then they were off. Across the lawn to the road...across the road...into the jeep...and finally...finally...

"I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE! FIE ON YOU! YOU'VE MADE A HELL OF A FOE! WHEN I CATCH YOU, I'M GOING TO GRIND YOUR BONES TO POWDER! THEN I'LL BAKE THAT POWDER INTO A LOAF OF BREAD AND EAT...YOU...UP!"

"EWWWWW!" said Justin.

"Stockwell always did take his mind to a dark and scary place," said Ted.

"Will you two just get in the damn jeep!?" Brian was already behind the wheel.

And then they were in the jeep and off and running back to town, back to the Diner and away from that dark and accursed place.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

Back at the Diner, they all reunited and regrouped in a back booth. As Beddy had predicted, there was a bit of a crowd from the end of the Oath so she was kept a bit busy but she was able to keep a special eye on them (and Arjax) and at Ted's request for a computer, she lent him her laptop.

"And now..." Ted declared, his fingers flying over the keys, "You shall have your reward for rescuing me. Your wealth shall be inestimable for the rest of your days and grow every day."

Brian smirked. "Shmidt, will you stop being such a twat? We didn't rescue you for a reward! We rescued you because you were in trouble and we knew you. There was no way we were going to just leave you there! And besides, we have all the wealth we need!"

"Nevertheless, you shall have this as well. I vowed every day of my captivity that I would do my part to destroy Stockwell if I was ever rescued. And I can think of no better way than to transfer all the good I did for him onto someone more worthy. There...there...and there! It's done! All his PIN's are deleted! All you have to do is replace them with your own in the boxes...there...there...all those...down to there...that one there... there... aaaaaaannnd...there!" A kind of manic, glowing was in his eyes as he waited while Brian shrugged and entered in various filthy code phrases: BBRIMMING6969, CUMDUMPAGE19, SCREWMYSUNSHINE1969, BUTTBUDDY4EVER, and the like. With every code, he'd lean over and whisper it to Justin who would giggle and/or go adorably red. However, he finally slapped Brian's arm in chastisement and slid the computer over his way and entered the last code and whispered it to Brian. It was BRITIN4EVER49, which was their ages added together.

"It's done then! You have the wealth of a golden goose that lays every day...if you are careful with the investments. And I...and last...I am out of a job! Hmmmm...Actually...that's kind of bittersweet! What shall I do now!?" His face grew forlorn.

"Well...you don't need to be out of a job Theodore," said Brian, "The money hasn't gone anywhere. It's just changed masters. And neither of us could possibly oversee this vast amount. Come with us. Live with us in our resort." (Here Justin started showing him the pictures. Ted got very quiet as he looked at everything.) "Be our CFO instead. Come with us."

"Oh my! I thought I'd be headed back to Pittsburgh for sure! But you know, there's nothing really there for me there anymore. That's why I took the job out here in the first place. The only thing I shall really miss is Emmett. Yes! Yes, I'll come with you!"

"Don't worry about Honeycutt. We plan on inviting him down as well to work on whatever he likes. I'm sure you'll see him again. Well then, if you're coming with us, you'll need to know all the new codes again after all," Brian said, snickering. He wrote them all down on a napkin and handed them over.

"EWWWWW! Oh, for God's sake, Brian! Isn't your mind on _anything_ else!? Gross!" And Ted began the tedious process of changing the passwords _again_ to something that didn't make him want to hurl, while Brian and Justin put their heads together and giggled like naughty schoolboys. Well, all except the last one. He could tell that was the one Justin had made up and for some reason...he _really_ liked that one.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

And so, after what seemed like a lifetime they all piled into the jeep and headed home. They had not achieved their ultimate goal but they had gained valuable intel and rescued a friend.

Brian missed the Corvette but even he had to admit that this was much better, especially since they were driving home with 2 other passengers. Arjax and Ted sat in the back seat. Beddy and Randy were going to wait until Brian and Justin had brought Stockwell down before joining them at the castle.

Both of them had been horrified at the true nature of the Oath. They both wanted to stay and take care of the townspeople as best they could, even if the townspeople had no idea they needed taking care of.

Now that they were on the road and safe, Brian asked the million-dollar question: "So Theodore, how long have you been there and how on earth did you get here anyway?"

"It seems like a lifetime. But I suppose it's only been a few years. After I got fired from Wormshafters, I seriously considered starting my own porn site. At the last minute though, I decided to look around and found a listing in Craig's List. It was for a CFO position in a major corporation. It was far away from the Pitts, which I thought was a good idea for me. So I came here and was astonished at everything. Why was something so big in such a small town? Stockwell liked my resume and my abilities at accounting. The salary he offered was generous enough and I noticed that he managed to dodge most of my questions and give me vague answers to the rest. It made me suspicious so I took the job purely to see what he was up to."

"Geez Ted! What were you thinking!?"

Looking back, Ted saw how foolish he had been. "Hindsight's 20/20, I guess. At the time, I was thinking, I got nothing better to do, other that delve into porn, and I also thought if he _was_ up to something and if I could expose him, I could finally count my life as having done something worthy with it. Instead, I got caught, and forced into indentured servitude until you rescued me from a fate worse than death."

"What could be worse than death?" asked Justin, "What happened to you, Ted?"

"It had to be a week into the job. The books were a mess. Not only were the debits and credits way off but the expenditures were huge, way more than they should have been to pay for adhesive supplies..."

He noticed Justin and Arjax starting to doze off. Even Brian was starting to glaze over.

"Ahem! Ahem!" he said loudly.

Brian swerved the car. "Geez, Ted! Warn me next time to talk like that. I'm driving for Chrissakes!"

Ted sighed. "He spoke slowly and clearly as if to children. "Debits and credits are money taken in and money spent. They're supposed to match up at the end of the month and at the end of the year. They didn't. He was way richer than he was making out. And as much as he was making, the money he was spending was huge. And the reasons were way off. There were chemicals worth only a few thousand dollars bought up for tens of thousands. The "glue" shipments were being sold for millions. It was way too much. Understand now?"

"OK," they all nodded assent.

"The rest of the accountants were drones. They either couldn't see or didn't see anything wrong with...with anything. So one day I chatted up with a guard and as I left, I bumped him and stole his keys. I went to an elevator and used the key in the special slot they are able to use. The thing dropped like a stone. I must have gone down for miles. I'd never been so scared. When it finally opened, I was in this huge complex. The things I saw...the horrors I witnessed...you can't imagine. But of course I was caught. And then...suddenly I was at my desk. Everything was all right. And I felt radically loyal to the company. I felt this weird compulsion...like I was just living the day so I could look forward to the end of the day to take the Oath. After that I was trapped in the loop. Take the Oath, go to bed, wake up, go to work, look forward to the Oath, take the Oath. Of course all good things come to an end."

"_That_ was the good thing!?" said Justin incredulously.

"Oh yes! Ignorance truly is bliss there and it keeps you alive as well. Of course, finally my luck ran out and some ass sneezed me awake just yesterday. That's when I could see we were all sitting in an auditorium in a trance and not reciting anything at all. I remembered everything. Of course before I could do anything or think about escaping, I was grabbed by guards and brought down to the cells. Stockwell himself visited me. He would have simply killed me but he still needed a CFO. Plus I was no good for guard duty because I knew too much. I was slated for heavier brainwashing where my name, my personality, my memories would have been stripped. I was to be nothing but a mindless money managing moronic minion...forever. That's when you busted in and rescued me."

They had reached the castle and turned into the drive. Unconsciously, all four men heaved a huge sigh of relief as the heavy gates shut behind them and locked securely.

"Oh my God, Ted! That's incredible! But why? What could warrant such a fate? What on earth did you see?" asked Justin.

"Terrible things. Unbelievable things. Some things are so farfetched, you simply won't believe me. When I first got out of the elevator there was...Hey! Brian, what's that? Is your lawn on fire?"

"Huh!? What the Hell!?" Brian squinted into the dark and tromped on the accelerator. Indeed in the distance there was the unmistakable orange flickering fingers of fiery flames.

They arrived in no time and it turned out to be a campfire on the lawn secured within a circle of stones not far from the front door. A tent was set up and a bedroll was set up in front of the fire where a wizened old man was roasting wieners.

"Hey! Who are you!? What the hell do you think you are doing!?" Brian yelled, "This is private property! And you can't set a fire here! You're wrecking the lawn!" Indeed, even in the dark, they could see within the circle of the firepit, the grass has been completely burnt out.

"You gave me little recourse. I knocked and knocked but no one answered. I had no idea when you'd be back. So I set up camp for the night. Would you like a weenie?" he asked, offering them the one he had been roasting.

"No, we would not like a _weenie!_ Just what the he—"

"Ahh well, your loss. They're delicious," said the old man taking a bite. He closed his eyes in supreme enjoyment. "Mmmmmmmmm...I do so love a good piece of meat, don't you?"

"You have no idea," replied Justin wryly, earning a wrathful gaze from his partner.

"Ahh yes! What am I doing here? I am a humble hermit living in a humble hovel. A week ago it was destroyed in a most magical and dastardly deed and I was hovel and homeless, left lonely, and on one's own to wander the wide world. So I made it my mission to scout and search out the sorcerer, to prowl and pursue the perpetrator of this malicious magic and to reclaim my residence."

Next moment, Brian was flabbergasted to see Justin zip over and consume the batty old man in a huge hug. "Oh I know who you are now! Oh how are you doing!? I missed you! I'm so glad you are still all right!" he gushed.

The two men embraced tightly for several seconds. Then: "Ahem! Ahem!" ahem-ed Brian jealously.

"Oh Brian! This is the old man I met in the forest that day when...well when IT happened. He's the one that gave me the box! He's a dear friend! Oh, you must come in and stay with us until we can think of something to do to help you! Besides, I'm pretty sure it is our magic that destroyed your house. I'm so sorry!"

"This castle is yours!? Now Sonny, I told you to be careful! I told you that using the box on this scale could have terrible consequences!"

"Oh don't worry! This wasn't created from the box. I'll tell you the whole story once we're inside."

Ted rolled up the hermit's bedroll, Arjax dismantled the tent and Brian ran to find a bucket and an outside faucet and soon put out the fire and mourned that section of his lawn for a few minutes. Then the lot of them, with Justin going first with the hermit on his arm, went inside and closed the door against the night.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

It was a while later. Brian, Justin, Ted, and the hermit were ensconced in the Great Room. Arjax had gotten the fidgets and he knew the stories they were going to tell anyway so he went off to the stables to look after the horses. Brian made a fire in the huge fireplace and Justin used the secret passage to go to the kitchens and get hot chocolate and soon they were all cozy and comfortable.

Justin and the hermit slipped into an easy kind of repartee that was easy and light and peppered liberally with alliteration. Brian just watched in astonishment and kept a hand on Justin's back as a sign of possession and comfort and made soothing circles at the same time. Ted just sat and listened and thought, free thoughts, the kind of thoughts he had been enslaved away from for many months.

Justin told him of his kidnapping, Ethan's greed consuming him and his escape home. He told him of the magic that had cured Brian of his curse and changed many aspects of the people and landscape of the property including this castle.

"So what happened to you?" he asked finally.

"Well young man, all this finally explains what happened on my end. Nothing really happened to me, but to everything around me. I was spooning out some weak pottage all ready to have my early evening sit down when there was a portentous earthquake. The rumbling of the earth was like a growling animal. So I wisely went outside to see what was going on and what would happen. What did happen, I could never have imagined.

Justin leaned forward. Ted cracked open his eyes to show interest. Brian quirked an eyebrow.

"A giant shockwave, like a shimmering in the air was headed toward me at great speed. It was uprooting whole trees and blasting huge rocks to rubble. There was no getting around it and no time to do anything else."

"I hustled behind the biggest rock I could see and knelt and prayed. The wave hit. The boulder was shattered but it absorbed the blow for me. My hovel was exploded into pieces no bigger than the pebbles I used as coasters. It was completely destroyed."

"Oh my goodness! I'm so glad you survived! We'll rebuild your house, of course, won't we Brian?"

Brian looked like he'd rather ask a girl out on a date but he gave him an obligatory smile. "Of course." He said.

"I wish it were that easy, Sonny! But didn't you hear me? Rubble is the least of my problem. It's what happened next that was the straw that broke the camel's back. I can build a hovel out of anything. But this...this...monstrosity...this terrible...horrible..."

"Just relax and take your time," Justin said soothingly, stroking his hand, "You're among friends here. What happened next...uh...uh...oh my! I don't think I ever found out your name!"

"Nobody's called me by a name in so long I forgot what it was," the hermit said, "I always did like Timothy though. I guess you can call me that."

"That's a great name Timothy," Justin said, "OK, what happened next?"

"Well, I was left standing in a decimated forest and a pile of bricks and wood that used to be my hovel. The trees were all flattened down and broken like toothpicks and the few that were left were leaning askew and crooked. I sat down on a log and wondered a bit what to do. Then I started to make plans to make mud brick to make a new hovel when a gentle quake warned me of something else."

"A new shockwave was headed my way and this one was cleaning up the devastation. The askew trees were straightened and the downed ones disappeared entirely. I could see a castle rising...not too far away. The shock wave hit and I felt warm and delicious, kind of like when his hot chocolate goes down. It hit the remains of my house and kept going. And then...my hovel...my hovel...oh my beautiful hovel! It's too horrible!"

"What is? What happened?" asked Justin, terribly distressed.

Timothy shuddered. "It started...rebuilding. But...but it was all wrong! It grew too high! It grew two wide! The style was all wrong! And when it was done I was left with a two-story cottage with white gables! And...it was..._PINK_!" he finished in the absolute of horrors.

Needless to say, nobody else was horrified. Even Justin settled back in a bit of disappointment. "Pink? Is that it?" he asked.

"No, that is not it, you young smartypants! That's just the beginning! I went inside and it was ruined! The furniture was chintz and there were doilies everywhere. The stairs and banisters were oaken and so was the door. Upstairs there were THREE, count 'em three!...bedrooms! The place was huge! A palace! I couldn't live there!"

"Uhhh...why not?" asked Brian, "Sounds like a pretty sweet deal to me."

"Uhh, Tim, I'm going to have to go with Brian on this one! It sounds...pretty good. I thought you were going to tell us about a man-eating tiger or something," said Justin.

"Fools!" hissed Timothy, "A tiger I could have tolerated! My house had been completely sissified! What do I look like, a lesbian?"

Brian quirked his eyebrow again. _Now_ the old man was speaking his language.

"Besides, I'm a simple man, a hermit and I like a hovel house. I hate finery. But even that..._that_ was not the worst. Through the whole house, the carpets, the walls, everywhere was the greatest horror of all!"

They all leaned forward.

"_PASTELS..._" he whispered in the utmost horror and disgust.

Well, they all had to laugh a little. But the little man looked so outraged that they quickly schooled themselves into serious again.

"I can _not_ live with pastels! So I gave it up and headed toward the castle. It took me a week to get out of the forest and around to the front door. I arrived shortly after sunset and knocked but there was no answer so I set up camp. That's where you found me."

"Well, Timothy, I'm at a bit of a loss what to do," Justin said, "It sounds like you were more than compensated. I'm sorry the decor went all...dainty...on you but we didn't mean for that to happen. The shock wave of love did what it willed. It must have had a reason."

"I want my hovel back!" declared Timothy querulously, "I'm a simple man...a simple hermit and I want my simple life and ugly house back!"

"Oh Timothy, no!" Justin cried, "I just got you back again. Suppose...suppose we gave you a room here! There's loads! And lots that are more masculine! And if you want to be left alone, you can be. And later... later if you still want it we'll build you a new simple house on a secluded area of the estate. How about that?"

"Justin..." Brian growled softly...dangerously.

"Timothy can stay...oh say he can Brian! You don't mind...do you!?" Justin turned to Brian and gave him a full dose of puppy dog eyes.

"Ohhh...damn you Sunshine, you know I can't say no to those eyes. Just next time...let's discuss things together first."

"Oh hurray! OK Tim! You'll stay here with us in the castle from now on! Please!? Stay with us!?"

"Well Justin...I don't know! This place is huge! I don't know if I'm going to be comfortable here!"

"Please!? Give it a try? I have the perfect apartment all picked out for you. The color scheme is all black, white and gold. No pastels. And very masculine. And close to this big living room.

"All right...all right! I must admit you've peaked my curiosity. Where is it?"

"This'll be great! You'll see! OK, let's show it to you!" And they all stood and Justin took his arm again and they all walked out of the Great room and down the first hall of apartments.

The apartment Justin showed him was very close, indeed the first door down. It was indeed all in black and white and the fixtures were gold. The walls were white. The carpet was soft as sin and in a checkerboard pattern. There was a black leather couch and a few leather armchairs. There was a radio, and big TV and a glass coffee table. There was a fireplace with a checkerboard hearth. There was a nice kitchenette and the bed was huge, king size and made up in white silk sheets and a black duvet.

Timothy tottered over and looked at everything. "No! No! No! This is much too big! Much too fancy! Much too...hey is this real leather?" he asked feeling up the couch.

"It sure is," said Justin.

Timothy shook it off. "No! No! No! This won't do! This...hey is that a Jacuzzi?" he asked as he poked his head into the adjoining bathroom which was huge. And equipped with said Jacuzzi and walk in shower with safety bars and a...

"No! No! No! This won't do! Hey...is that a stool in there?" he asked pointing to the shower.

"It sure is!" answered Justin happily.

"No! No! No! Everything's much too fancy! Much too...hey is that a Turkish coffee maker?"

And so it went. Tim went all around the room nit picking and then seeing some new toy whereupon he'd forget to nit pick. And Justin would always answer: "It sure is!"

"Hmmmph! Now this is the last straw! This is just too fancy! This bed is huge! Why I bet you could fit four of me in here! And just feel this mattress! It's not straw! It has to be feathers! Yup! Goose feathers!" he confirmed as he sat on it experimentally. "Justin, I can't possibly accept this! This is way too soft! Way too...comfortable...Way...too...zzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

And he was out! He fell over and switched out like a light. Subconsciously, he stretched out into the softness as much as possible and a small smile curved his aged lips.

"Awwwwww! Look at him! He's asleep!" Justin said happily.

"Yeah. I guess complaining about every little thing wears a body out," Brian said sarcastically. He was unimpressed with their new adopted grandparent and was still thinking about his ruined patch of lawn. Justin smacked him in the arm.

"Come on...help me get him settled," Together, they shucked off his robes until he was down to his undies and got him under the covers. The old man shifted in pleasure and settled deeper into slumber.

"Awwwww...he's so cute!" whispered Justin.

"Ohhh, come on, you old softy! Let an old man sleep!" They hung his clothes on one of the bedknobs and then Brian dragged out a doe-eyed Justin by his arm and switched off the light.

They showed Ted to a nearby, equally luxurious apartment and left him there to go to the Family Wing. Ted was much more grateful, thanked them profusely and then impulsively hugged Brian hard.

"Thank you, Bri! You saved my life and my mind! And thank-you too, Justin! I can never repay you!"

"All right Teddy! All right! OK! OK Leggo Teddy! Leggo now!" Ted finally did but he was not fooled by Brian's gruffness.

Later, in the softness of their own big bed in the Family Wing, Justin snuggled into Brian's big chest.

"You can't fool me, you big softy! You love our new family members as much as I do!"

"Hmmmph! Not likely! A vandal and an ungrateful complainer on one side and a weepy hugger who won't let go of me on the other! They're both nuts!"

But Justin just laughed softly and kissed him softly on the lips. He was not fooled.

Of course, kisses are like potato chips. You can't stop with just one. And it was no different in this case. Brian kissed Justin, Justin kissed Brian and soon they were doing what they did best.

Going at it like rabbits.

TBC


	4. Down the Rabbit Hole

Disclaimer: Any and all QAF characters in my story were kidnapped and forced to participate in my story against their will. Some will seem very Out of Character. However, afterwards they were brainwashed and their memories wiped of all events and returned to the very dusty shelf they were left on by Showtime and Cowlip and so forth. No copyright infringement is intended and no money was made during the writing of this story.

PLEASE REVIEW and give me feedback if you like or hate anything about the story. It helps me a lot. Thank you.

A/N: OMG! I'm back! Are you amazed!? I'M amazed! OK, the Plot Void continues…but so do I…one painful sentence at a time. I decided to do another MAJOR OVERHAUL and split this story into its own because it doesn't seem to be ending. So Beauty and Beast now ends with The New Castle.

GOOD NEWS: I'm back in the game….plugging away, trying to wrap up this monster. (Ahem…I mean…Beast. ;) )

BAD NEWS: Because of the aforementioned writer's block/void thing even after such a loooong absence, this chapter is painfully short and to see if anyone's actually paying attention (OK….IS EVERYONE PAYING ATTN.?) I have ended the chappy in a despicably evil and mean cliffhanger. If you have any complaints about that, if you hate me….if you WUV me….if you liked the chapter…..PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you!

JACK AND THE BEANSTALK

Chapter 4

Down the Rabbit Hole

The next day they thought ahead.

They dressed in thermal underwear and then tight black clothing over that. They looked like burglars. Well, Justin did. He wore black shoes, tight black jeans, a form-fitting turtleneck and a wool cap that could be pulled down into a ski mask.

However, that was nothing compared to what Brian wore. He was dressed and ready a good two hours early and it was a good thing he was.

Brian showed up in...well, I don't quite know what. It wasn't metal. But it wasn't soft either. It wasn't quite rubber. It was too hard and yet it was skin tight and molded to his body like a second skin. His chest was huge. The entire thing was one piece and the only thing missing was a cape. There were tight, black gloves folded over his wrists. Hard, leather (rubber) ((something else?)) thigh high boots encased his feet. A rubber mask was molded over his head covering his skull and face executioner style. He looked like an enormous, black superhero. He looked like Batman. Well, you know, like I said...without the cape...or the ears.

Justin ogled his husband with unhidden and undisguised lust. "Brian! What...the hell...is that!?"

"I found it in the closet. There's one in your size too. You like?"

Justin nodded hungrily and approached him. "Oh yeah! I like! What is that made out of? And your chest is even bigger!"

"I think that's the Kevlar," He found a hidden zipper and unzipped down the front to show him. "There were two of those in the closet too. I think there must be some magic left in this old place after all!"

"That's great! And there's one for me!?"

"Yup! Did you want to get dressed?"

"Maybe next time. Don't you like what I'm wearing?"

"It's great. However...this is non-negotiable." He held up the Kevlar vest.

"No problem. Later. Say Brian, how far does that zipper go?"

"Down to my waist. Then there's another one that undoes the crotch."

"I'm very glad to hear that."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Because you're going to fuck me in that! Right now!" And Justin dragged him into the study and slammed the door and locked it. Brian was already fumbling with his zipper at crotch level and tugging at his mask.

Justin stilled him. "Nope. I want the full experience..."

"My! My! Has my little ray of blond scrumpshine have an untapped superhero fetish?"

"Could be! Could be! I never knew...till now!" And then there was no more talking as Justin pulled him down for a deep, hot and hungry kiss.

Two hours later, Justin still felt like they were just getting started. He couldn't get enough. And Brian couldn't get enough of Justin's sweet and hot ass. But finally, he looked at the clock, speeded up and repositioned so he could feel that he was stroking Justin's prostate. He moved faster and faster and he was off at super sex speed and in no time they were both shooting incredibly intense orgasms.

"Why...why did you stop!?" asked Justin in genuine dismay.

"My..my! Aren't you a greedy twat! I stopped because it's been 2 hours and we need to go if we are to succeed in our adventure tonight!"

"Mmmmmmmmmm...I AM greedy...for YOU! I want you! All of you! All the time!"

"Mehhh...You're just sexed up over the suit!"

"That's not true! OK, well, it is, but that's not the cause of the greediness. I'll always want you! Forever and a day...I'll want you!"

"Mmmmmmm...That's so nice to hear!" Brian kissed him deeply. "I love you too. Now get dressed!"

Justin kissed him back and obeyed. "Oh yes, SIR!"

Brian growled. "This is not the time to be tempting me boy! When we get back, all bets are off! But for now, let's get to rescuin'!"

Now _Justin_ gave a hungry little growl. When you say things like that, you tempt me...so bad...Super Brian!"

"Justin! Get dressed!"

"Yes Sir!"

"And don't forget the Kevlar!"

"Yes, Super Brian!"

Brian growled and steeled himself. Being a superhero was hard.

Justin heard the growl and bit back a moan. The sound went straight to his cock. He dressed quickly, with a raging boner.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

After a quick check in with Timothy who was more bright eyed and bushy tailed than he had been in many a year thanks to the goose down bed, and instructing Ted to stay in the castle grounds and otherwise to leave the old man alone unless he was approached, Brian and Justin were finally ready to go. They jumped into the jeep and with a ZOOOOMMM!...They were off!

Maybe it was due to the fact that they had no other passengers to distract them or the terse silence in the car, or maybe Brian was just driving extra quick without knowing it, but whatever the reason, they arrived in town in no time.

After a quick stopover at a hardware store, where they bought 35 feet of rope, they checked in at the diner. Beddy was properly awed at their outfits and was crestfallen to see that Arjax had not come. They assured her that he missed her like crazy and was waiting for her when she was ready to come to the castle.

Shortly after sunset, they set off again and arrived at Jack's place at the iron beanstalk promptly at six. After waiting cautiously for five minutes in the car to make sure they were concealed by the dark and their approach had not been detected, they got out and made their way over to Jack.

"Wow! You guys look...different...tonight," Jack observed.

"Now don't you start in!" growled Brian.

"Start in?"

"On the hero worship," Justin clarified, hero worship clearly shining out of his blue orbs. Brian rolled his own. They shone gold with brown flecks tonight.

"Oh yes...I see! At first I thought you guys looked like burglars but on closer look I can see you were definitely going for...

"Don't say it..." Brian gritted.

"...Batman." finished Jack.

Brian growled. "I'm_ not_ Batman," he growled out throatily. He sounded just like Michael Keaton's version of Batman.

Justin growled lustily in his own throat. "Ohhh God what you do to me when you growl like that!"

Jack watched them in amusement. "Oho! Now I see how things are! You guys have an interesting S/M thing going on huh?"

"Huh!? What? No!" Brian protested, tight assed as a virgin on a school night.

"Did you bring the rope?" Jack asked craftily.

"Here. Thirty-five feet," Brian clarified.

"Oh yeah! You guys are set to go!" Jack teased, neatly closing the trap.

"Grrrrrrrr! We are not...S and M-ing!" Brian growled sounding more and more like Batman.

"Well...Not yet!" growled Justin, goosing Brian's armoured ass toward the fence. Brian jumped a foot in the air. The other two men found this highly amusing.

"Will you both cut it out!" Brian stage whispered furiously, "Can we just get this show on the road!?"

Jack and Justin could see that Brian had...reached the end of his rope...so to speak. So they all turned sober eyes to the iron beanstalk at last.

Jack led the way as they all started to climb.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

The way down was much easier with the rope. They skipped the wide spaces with ease and reached the ground in no time. When they did, Jack climbed a short way up again and tied it out of the way and above general eye level with a clever knot that could be untied with a single pull.

The way inside was uneventful. Out of the dark, and in the stark white of the corridors, they felt quite ridiculous in their black outfits. Brian already felt ridiculous and now doubly so. But the love and lust in Justin's deep blue eyes helped a little and so he looked at Justin a lot.

They reached the elevator. Jack went to press the right button when Brian put a heavy hand on his shoulder. "Hold it. Before we go ahead with this, I want to know just exactly is going on around here. What is Stockwell doing? What the HELL is he doing that could condone mass mind control!? And how did he learn how to do that anyway?"

Jack hesitated. "Are you sure? Perhaps it's best you don't know. After all, if you're caught, you can't tell about what you don't know."

Brian and Justin looked at each other. "Tell us!" they said at the same time.

Jack sighed heavily. "I'll do better than tell you. I'll show you. But we're going to have to get you something more inconspicuous to wear first." The elevator door dinged. They went inside. "Here's what we'll do..."

DING! The elevator slid shut behind them.

_A few minutes later, a few floors above..._

DING! The doors slid open to reveal Brian and Justin in all their Catsuited glory to the astonishment of the two guards guarding the door. The guards gaped. Brian smirked. Justin flipped them the bird.

Finally, the guards sprang into action. "The Oath...must not be disturbed!" they intoned. They marched onto the elevator like a couple of stormtroopers.

DING! The door closed behind them.

Then, terrible screams of anguish and pain and cries for help were clearly heard. The elevator could be seen to clearly shimmy and vibrate. There were noises of combat, fists landing on soft flesh...and not so soft flesh. And then there was silence.

A few minutes passed.

DING! The elevator doors slid smoothly aside.

The two guards were chucked out. They were naked save their underwear and undershirts. They were handcuffed together back to back. Their socks had been tied together and the knot formed in the middle gagged them as the now one long gag was tied around their head. They were out cold.

Brian looked very handsome in one of the purloined uniforms. He was still smirking as the doors slid shut for the final time.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B

Jack pulled out his key-ring and flipped open a plastic cover at the very bottom of all the other buttons. Inside was a keyhole. Jack chose the right key and turned it.

"Hang on," he said.

And that's when the elevator dropped like a stone.

Brian grabbed onto a railing that was inside the elevator. Justin grabbed onto Brian. Both of them felt their feet lift off the ground. Both of them screamed like little girls falling down a rabbit hole.

Jack was fiercely gripping his own section of the guardrail. His face was a nasty shade of green.

The elevator dropped like this for far too long. Brian and Justin could not estimate how far down into the Earth they were going. But it must have been a mile. Maybe several. At long last the elevator began to slow. Their feet touched the ground again. They slowed some more.

"God, I hate that," Jack said, his face still a nasty pea soup shade.

"_You_ hated it! What about us! How 'bout a little warning next time you pull a stunt like that!?" Brian snarled.

"Sorry," Jack said in a contrite way, and yet also a little forced, since he knew if he didn't, Brian would probably punch him.

"Why, I oughtaaaaa..." confirmed Brian.

"Hey!" Justin laid a comforting hand on his arm. "Save it for the real bad guys huh? Besides, whatever happened to sorry's bullshit?"

Brian just growled.

"Oh Brian! I am sorry! Besides, there's no time! We'll be stopping in a sec. Backs straight! Faces blank! Keep your eyes front at all times!" Follow my lead!"

And at that moment the door dinged and slid open.

TBC


	5. What They Found There

Disclaimer: Any and all QAF characters in my story were kidnapped and forced to participate in my story against their will. Some will seem very Out of Character. However, afterwards they were brainwashed and their memories wiped of all events and returned to the very dusty shelf they were left on by Showtime and Cowlip and so forth. No copyright infringement is intended and no money was made during the writing of this story.

PLEASE REVIEW and give me feedback if you like or hate anything about the story. It helps me a lot. Thank you.

A/N: OK! Expositon ahoy! Mysteries are revealed and they are far more bizarre then even I could have imagined. Of course…I DID imagine them so….yeaaahhh…..Well, anyway the path is chosen so…enjoy!

JACK AND THE BEANSTALK

Chapter 5

What They Found There

"Eyes front! Back straight! Try not to react to anything! And keep close!" Jack clipped out the orders in a furious whisper but there was fear not fury in his voice. Then he stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall to the right.

Brian and Justin obeyed and followed at a quick march. Brian's mouth thinned with fury at what he saw but Justin could not contain a gasp. His blue eyes widened expressively before Brian bumped his shoulder to calm him down.

They were in a huge cavern compound that had been coated over with institutional looking concrete. The hallway they were walking down had a row of elevators on the right and was open to the left with a guardrail. Stairs led down into the expanse at various intervals.

The cavern was huge with halls and catwalks and stairs and ladders reaching the equivalent to two stories down. It stretched as far as the eye could see and the ceiling was so high they could not see it. More catwalks riddled the expanse overhead leading to rooms and open area where things were stored and/or activity was humming like a beehive.

In the very middle of all the hubbub was an enormous beanstalk growing out of the earthen floor. The bottom of the stalk was twisted together with many strands and was fully 25 feet, if not more, in diameter. Vines and tendrils and bean pods were everywhere. The stalk grew up and up and at about the 4 story mark it disappeared into a shimmering, purple portal. It was clear that the beanstalk was nowhere nearly done growing and was growing up and up and up into God knows where...when? Who knows? Maybe both.

"Something's coming through! Fast! Clear the floor!" somebody yelled.

There was a fearsome zapping sound and the purple portal shimmered and rippled as if it were made of water. A bean pod the size of a limousine fell through and landed heavily on the floor, barely missing a few guards as it did. A dozen workers dashed out onto the floor and began dragging it off to the right side of the compound.

On the ground floor, all around the beanstalk was mission control. There were computers and technicians and equipment and machinery all around it. All this was monitoring and running and even bigger machine above them whose main function seemed to center around four huge lasers at the four corners of the beanstalk. The lasers shot out a huge purple laser beam each and were maintaining the portal.

A little ways beyond the portal there was an enormous figure. It looked human but that couldn't be possible. It was laid out flat on the floor and didn't move.

Jack led them around the perimeter in a quick march, pretending to know where he was going and that it was incredibly important to get there as soon as possible. They reached the area beyond and even Brian's eyes widened a bit and Justin could not restrain his gasp of horror. His gentle heart was cut to pieces.

The figure of the floor was indeed human. It was fully 30 feet tall. It was alive. And it was tied to the floor to heavy iron rings that surrounded it Gulliver's Travels style. It was dressed old world style in a tunic and long stockings and buckled shoes and its face was very dirty.

It was because of the dirty face that Brian and Justin did not realize the most horrible truth of all.

But then the figure on the floor moved. It struggled mightily at the thick ropes that were as thick as a strong man's arm that had been used to fasten him to the floor. The guards around him gasped in fear and pointed their weapons and a few prodded him not gently.

"OYY! Quiet down there!" the head guard yelled.

"NO!" yelled the giant rebelliously. "You let me go! Let me go! I wanna go home! I wanna go home! HELP! HELP! Somebody help me! I wanna go home to my Daddy! DADDY! I WANT MY DADDY! I WANT MY DADDY!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled the guard roughly.

The giant child began to cry softly with an occasional "Daddy..." inserted in.

The three men marched grimly on, not letting on. Brian's teeth were gritted and his face was a thundercloud. Justin had to bite his tongue so hard to keep from crying out that he began to taste the copper of his blood.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

As soon as he could, Jack led the way over and the three of them ducked into another supply closet. Jack let out a huge sigh of relief as he barred the door and they were alone at last.

"Now you know," he said soberly, "I tried...I warned..." He held his head and took a deep breath. "I tried to warn you," he began again. "I told you it would be better not to know."

"But not because of this!"Justin cried out, "You said it would be better not to know so we couldn't tell. But this is utterly monstrous! Jack...that is a CHILD out there! He's huge but...but he's still a child! How long has this been going on!? And why?"

"He's a hostage. As long as we have him, the father up above does whatever we want. Well, whatever Stockwell wants. So far, he's taken the magic harp and enslaved it as surely as he has the giant. He's also extorted a lot of the golden eggs from the goose up above but he can't actually take it because in this realm the goose only lays natural eggs."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Magic harp!? Eggs? Goose? You mean there really is a goose that lays golden eggs!? Brian demanded, his head spinning, "I thought that was just Theo...uhh...your accountant's nickname!"

"Where do you think he _got_ the nickname?" Jack asked grimly. "The real goose exists in the realm above the purple portal in the giant's country at the top of the beanstalk. At first, Stockwell demanded him as well but as I said, he doesn't work magically down below. So now, Stockwell only demands the eggs. Last night when he found out what the man you rescued had done, he was terribly angry. He's demanded a whole twelve dozen eggs to be delivered as soon as possible. The poor goose must be exhausted but the giant dares not disobey because we have his son."

"How did this _happen_?" asked Brian, slumping to the floor. His head was spinning, trying to make nonsense into reality, which is what it now seemed to be.

"When Stockwell first arrived and built the factory, he broke through a wall and discovered tunnels that eventually led to this cavern," Jack explained, "He found that machine. The one with the lasers. Incredibly...and no-one knows how...the machine opened a portal into the fairy tale realms. All of them. There are different frequencies and each one leads to a different one. Snow White's. Sleeping Beauty's. Red Riding Hood's. And so on and so forth. They're _real_!"

"Anyway," he said, overlooking their shell-shocked expressions, "Stockwell began to think about which one could give him the most profit. So he hit upon Jack and the Beanstalk and hit it hard. He went through the portal, lay in wait until the exchange between the old man and Jack went through. As soon as Jack was out of earshot of the old man, Stockwell struck. He mugged Jack and stole two of the beans, and then escaped back through the portal into the cavern. He planted the beans and used grow lights until it was able to grow through the portal as you see it now. Once it did, it must have hit sunlight for it grew out of control and within an hour it was as you see it. Stockwell climbed the beanstalk, stole the harp, and used it to entice...no that's not the right word...to control the child and make him come and then imprisoned him. Now he uses the child to control his father, as I said, the goose won't work in our world."

"That...that child has been tied down there...for years?" Justin asked in horror.

Jack nodded sadly. "Yes...and I think time must work differently...up there...because as long as he's been down here...he's never really aged much."

"How did this...this...harp thing...control the giant?" asked Justin.

"The harp is made of pure gold, very ornate and is one of those ones you can hold in your arms. The carving around the edge comes to life and it can play itself. The music it plays affects the emotions...and minds of anyone who hears it. Happiness, sadness, patriotism, depression, euphoria, it can make you feel anything. As well, it can induce trance at will. It is for this purpose alone that Stockwell uses the harp now. That is how he induces the mass trance that wipes their memory of what they _really _do down here all day. It also makes the idea of this OATH completely acceptable to them. I remember never questioning it. Now, I wonder why I never did."

"But you _DO_ question it now! Don't you feel the least bit responsible!? Don't you have any morals at all? Why don't you help him? Tell someone!" Justin yelled.

"First of all, keep your voice down! We're fairly safe here but we're not immune. And of course, I feel terrible. But releasing him is not a one man job. He's guarded by 12 men at all times. If I had help I might be able to take them down but 12 would overpower me and I'd be captured and handed over to the harp and this time there would be no escape. Stockwell would have it lobotomise me. The only thing I'd be worth for would be a human ashtray or licking clean boots! As it is, I go down in the dead of night and tell one guard he's relieved so I can talk and comfort the lad a little."

"What about the police? The FBI? Can't we get help?" Justin refused to give up hope.

"If I could, I would have by now. But think about it. The factory is heavily guarded and from the outside it's just a glue factory. The police don't care and if an officer ever did visit, Stockwell would have the harp playing soothing music through the intercom, seducing the officers into complacency. And suppose I did go to them and tell them the truth. "Help! A child has been kidnapped. He's thirty feet tall and tied up about a mile underground! I'd be the one arrested...and stuck in a loony bin for the rest of my days!"

Justin slumped to the floor and leaned against Brian. Both of them looked utterly dejected. Things looked hopeless.

"As I said, I can't do anything…by myself. But are you really here to help? Is that castle really real? Are you serious when you said you'll be my new benefactor?"

"Yes! Of course it is! And of course we will!" they enthused. '

"Then there might be something we can do. We'll have to wait for later. And I should take you to a deeper level, to a more secure hiding place. We'll have to forget about the Oath for now, we're no match against the harp anyway. And she'd do exactly what Stockwell told her to do; she's a slave like the rest of us. She's been told if she disobeys the child will be hurt."

"Then what are we to do?" they asked.

"Well, it's really quite simple from what I told you," Jack said smugly, "There really is only one thing _TO_ do! We have to wait until it's late and the main crew goes home. I'll hide you and return to my post. Then at midnight, I'll come to collect you. That's when we'll spring into action and..."

TBC

A/N: What do YOU think the plan is? PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. The Harp

Disclaimer: Any and all QAF characters in my story were kidnapped and forced to participate in my story against their will. Some will seem very Out of Character. However, afterwards they were brainwashed and their memories wiped of all events and returned to the very dusty shelf they were left on by Showtime and Cowlip and so forth. No copyright infringement is intended and no money was made during the writing of this story.

PLEASE REVIEW and give me feedback if you like or hate anything about the story. It helps me a lot. Thank you. The poll for the next story is STILL open on but it looks like I'll probably be doing Aladdin after this unexpected…(yeah that's a nice word for it…sure…) detour.

A/N: The chapter was going on past 4,000 words so I thought I'd break off here and continue on. Events are flowing pretty smoothly so next chapter should be up quicker, within a day or so. Thanx for your patience.

JACK AND THE BEANSTALK

Chapter 6

The Harp

Midnight:

The floor was quiet. The floor; consisting of the bottom level of the underground complex, that is. The bottom of the huge beanstalk was deserted and around the giant child, the 12 guards were in languid, slow, but constant movement around him. The giant ignored them and was sleeping fitfully.

ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! Four silencer shots rang out and four guards dropped to the ground.

The remaining 8 guards were on instant alert. They closed ranks and held out their guns. "Who's there! What the fuck is going on? Show yourselves!" yelled one guard.

ZAP! ZAP! Two more guards fell over.

"SHIT! Who's doing that! Where are they?" yelled a guard. The remaining six were scanning the area frantically, and waving their guns around erratically trying to pinpoint the sniper.

ZAP! ZAP!

"Hit the alarm! Call for re-enforcements!" yelled another.

"I'm on it!" The guard trotted over to the alarm and unsnapped his walkie-talkie out of its pouch. He lifted the radio to his lips as he reached the alarm He reached out to push the button.

Just before he did, at the last possible second, Jack turned around and ruthlessly shot the three remaining guards at close range right in the chest. ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! The three men didn't suspect a thing and never had a chance. They were down and out before they even realized Jack was pointing his gun at them.

"You can come out now!" he called. "They're all asleep!"

Brian and Justin emerged from their hiding places that they had been waiting in still dressed as guards unless anyone suspected anything. Brian was behind some crates and Justin was in plain sight on the second stairwell. They both came onto the floor and holstered their tranq guns.

"Thanks guys! You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that! If I tried it by myself tho, I would have been dogpiled before I could get everybody!" Jack made his way over to them, making a quick detour to a fire station to get an axe.

"No problem Jack. Thanks for being on time," Brian answered, "Nice shootin' Sunshine!" He too, grabbed an axe.

"Not just a pretty face!" Justin bragged breezily.

You're right! We can't forget that luscious ass of yours," Brian returned, leering lustfully.

"Will you guys cut it out!? We're in a hurry!" Jack huffed out hastily. He ran up to one of the ropes that was securing the child's arms and began chopping. "Wake up, Corin! Wake up! It's time to go home at last!"

The giant awoke from his fitful sleep at once. "Jack! You've come to visit me again! Did you say home?"

"I did indeed, my boy! And you must help us get you free!" Jack made short work of the rope he was working on and moved up to the one laying across Corin's neck. It wasn't a strangulation hold but it was keeping his head down.

Meanwhile, Brian and Justin were working on ropes of their own, one near the torso and one on a leg.

"Hurry Jack, hurry!" begged Corin fretfully. Now that rescue was so close, he could taste it.

SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! The ropes were chopped through. The three men started in on more ropes. Meanwhile, Corin was able to move a little now. He lifted his big head off the floor for the first time in years and used his free arm to untie his other one. Now he was able to sit up. He took Jack's axe gently away from him and said: "Allow me."

And he used it to slice through the remaining ropes as easily as if we were to use a knife to chop and slice a thin strand of string. In another few moments he was brushing the remaining ropes from him and he was standing on shaky legs at last.

"Free! Free at last! Oh, thank you Jackie!

"Your welcome sweetheart! But hurry along with you now! We're still not out of danger! Not while Stockwell has the harp! You must climb the beanstalk home and get your father! Send him down to help us!"

"I will Jackie! I will! And I'll tell him that you helped me! Don't worry!"

BEEEEP! BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP! An alarm buzzer began to sound. Their activity had been noticed at last. The skeleton crew began to scream and run around like panicked ants.

"Hurry Corin! Hurry!" yelled Jack.

Corin lumbered and toddled his way over to the beanstalk and began to climb. In a few minutes he was at the portal. In another minute he was through and gone. He was safe.

However that is not the case for our heroes. They were surrounded by beefy, angry guards. They were arrested, disarmed and held at gunpoint. (Not tranqs!) And soon they were faced with the ugliest, angriest face of all.

Stockwell.

BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ

When Stockwell saw the big empty space where there was once a captive giant he let out a fearsome roar. He was apoplectic with rage.

"How DARE you let him go! He was MINE! You've ruined everything!"

"What are you talking about!?" yelled Brian, "He was never yours! He was a CHILD! A child belonging to some father! Some father who must have been going out of his mind with..." he faltered as his mind flashed to a baby photo in the shining castle whose name would soon be Gus. Oh my God! If anything happened to him... "My God! What happened to you! You weren't like this back in Pittsburgh! Now...Now you're just an ogre! You're a monster!"

"Oh yes, Pittsburgh! Oh my, let's talk about Pittsburgh! Where I was supposed to be mayor! Everything was going swimmingly until YOU came along!"

"What on earth did you do?" Justin asked Brian.

"Tell ya later!" Brian said.

"So now I'm NOT mayor! So I was going to be a factory owner and rich! Then I found all this and I was going to be VERY rich! I WAS very rich! And then you had to come and stick your nose into everything AGAIN! You stole my goose and all my money last night! Don't you deny it!"

"First of all, _Theodore _is a _person!_ Granted, he's annoying, monotonic, mindlessly boring, opera loving...OW!" Here he received a sharp jab in the ribs from Justin. "Oh right! Where was I?"

"Mindlessly boring..." prompted Stockwell in a jeering voice.

"Oh dear God! Don't get me started..."

"I can't get you to SHUT UP!" screamed Stockwell.

"Uhhh...well, anyway...he's a person! Not a goose! And you were holding him in prison like a condemned man! After we RESCUED him...he GAVE us all your money! We tried to stop him but he was the one who insisted on screwing you over! And from what I've seen, it serves you right!" Brian yelled.

"From what you've seen...yes, it all seems to hinge on that, doesn't it!? You know my secret now and since you took my goose, you will take his place! A nice long session with my harp and you won't remember anything...about anything!" He sounded insane.

"His name's Theodore!" growled Brian.

"His name doesn't matter! By the time I'm finished with you, you won't remember your own name, much less his! Enough talk! Take them away!"

"You're plan won't work!" Jack blurted, fighting against the brainwashed, beefy, bouncers. He was desperately stalling for time.

"What do you mean?" snarled Stockwell.

"Why do you think we rescued Corin? He's the lynch pin of your whole scheme. Once the harp finds out, she'll be free of your bondage. She'll never agree to hurting us. Not only that, she'll be free to stop this whole mass mind control. You'll be ruined. You're finished!"

"I guess she'd better not find out then! And as for now, I do have control! Gag them! And don't let them speak a word in her presence! Take them away! Take them to a room on the second level!"

Jack, Justin, and Brian found themselves tightly restrained and handgagged with the guards' smooth, leather gloved hands. They could only grunt indistinctly as they were dragged away toward the stairwells. Jack slumped in defeat. If only Corin had gotten home a little sooner.

But now it was too late.

Handcuffed and gagged they were dragged across the floor, up the stairs and to a door two flights up.

The guards flung them inside the small room. The room was disorienting, small and completely white. It was perfectly round with no corners and the ceiling was domed. There were nothing on the white walls and there were only white cushions on the floor.

Brian, Justin and Jack were gagged tightly with white rags and then shoved together in a jumble on the floor. The lights were switched off and it went from pure white to blinding black. There was only the light of the door now. And into the light of this door, popped Stockwell's angry face like an ugly, evil jack in the box.

"The harp's on her way down! I sent up a _loyal_ guard to fetch her!" he said nastily as if that would make an impact with them. When it didn't, he grew enraged and pointed a remote a pressed a button.

From an unseen location, a recording started and a movie began to play. And then an astonishing thing happened. The movie was bounced off all the walls and then rebounded and suddenly there was a strange 3-D effects and the action began to take place in the midst of the room and it was as if they were in the midst of the movie!

Brian grunted as if to ask: "What's this?"

; "You're probably wondering what this is," Stockwell said gleefully, "I _do _hope you _won't_ enjoy! It's the series finale episode of Queer as Folk! And it`s stuck on an endless loop!"

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" All three of them screamed. Of course, translated it was muffled MMMMPPPHHHS! But you get the picture.

"I'll leave you to your final thoughts...and this for a few hours before you never have to think again!"

Laughing in evil triumph, Stockwell slammed the door and locked it, leaving them in relative darkness and with that horrible recording playing in the midst of them.

"We have important news to tell all of you," said recording Justin next to recording Brian in matching suits with maroon ties, "We've decided not to get married."

Justin screamed in agony. He hated this particular plot twist with a passion.

"Well...how the fuck do you return a water buffalo?" whined recording Debbie in what was a vain attempt at comic relief. It failed miserably.

Jack groaned as if there was a pain in his stomach. He had never even seen this episode or series but even he could tell that was a groaner.

Normally, Queer as Folk was Brian and Justin's favourite program. They loved watching the sexual exploits and misadventures of the Liberty Ave. gang. Right up until here. Then they agreed with the public consensus that the ending was the worst thing put on the airwaves. Disappointing, pointless plot twists, aimless and stupid dialogue and a vague and soul-crushing ending, this was the one Queer as Folk episode that truly sucked donkey balls.

As each line of terrible, terrible dialogue played out, Brian and Justin screamed afresh as if they were being physically tortured. As it was they could barely stand replaying the events that were...well...replaying out before them. It was nightmarish, soul-crushing, and spirit torturing, and as painful as if they were on the rack or some other horrible torture described in an Edgar Allen Poe story or other gothic novel.

At one point, Brian finally struggled his way to his feet and charged the spot where he thought the door was. However, the fact that the only light was coming from the recording and that they were now in a round kind of holodeck, had disoriented them all completely and every time he tried, he smashed his shoulder into the wall. After several attempts, he gave up and slumped to the floor of his prison cell next to Justin in tortured tears.

For 3 hours and three cycles, they endured this horrific mess. They were mentally tortured and wrecked. Finally, the lights turned back on and the recording mercifully stopped. They sighed in relief.

But the relief was short-lived. Stockwell came in with a guard. The guard was holding something under his coat and it appeared to be struggling.

"Why am I being treated in such a manner?" a muffled voice was saying, "Release me at once!"

Stockwell checked. "We're clear. Put her down."  
The guard took the thing out from his coat and put it down on the floor in front of the three terrified captives.

The harp was a gold, handheld affair. Each string gleamed like the finest gold as well but surely, that couldn't be. Could it? Along the wider, curved back was an ornate carving of a big bosomed woman and her graven arms rested along the top of the harp. Or rather, they would have had they not been held hands on hips. Her beautiful face was carved out in anger.

"I'm not going to ask again. Why was I summoned here, and in such a manner? I have never before being treated in this way! What is the meaning of this?"

"We're...uhhhh...in a deep level security section of the dungeon. The men before you are very dangerous men, which is why they're tied up so securely. I instructed my man to take you under his coat to keep you warm. It's rather chilly down here," Stockwell invented wildly.

"MMMMMPPPPHHHH! MMMMMPPPGH!" the three men struggled and screamed through their gags just as wildly. (No! No! He's lying!")

"Dangerous, you say?" asked the harp, narrowing her eyes, at Stockwell or at them, the captives could not tell.

"Oh yes!" said Stockwell, waggling his head like a bobble head doll, "Dangerous and violent! Liars too!" he said, giving them a vicious and vengeful smile. The three captives just narrowed their eyes at him. Dammit! He had a lot of nerve.

"They don't look violent," the harp said, looking them over carefully. The three men nodded frantically. "And you have them so securely restrained and locked in this dungeon. What do you need me for?"

"They're too far gone for rehabilitation. I need you to...take care of them," Stockwell said meaningfully.

"I've told you before not to take my powers lightly. Using my music the way you do, will lead to serious repercussions for you. I suggest..."

"But Stockwell had lost patience. "And _I_ suggest that you do as you're told! Remember, I still have that brat tied up! Just do what I say and he won't get hurt!"

"The harp lay her arms across the top and said sorrowfully, "It always seems to come back to that, doesn't it? Fine. What do you want this time?"

"Lobotomise them!" Stockwell yelled with finality and then slammed his way out. The three prisoners and the harp were left alone together.

TBC


	7. Freedom, Truth, and Consequences

Chapter 7

Freedom, Truth, and Consequences

"Lobotomise!? My goodness, that IS extreme!" the harp exclaimed to herself. (The three men nodded frantically) "However, I guess I have no choice." (Three men shook their heads frantically and groaned through their gags to no avail. And the harp just thought they were trying to make a last minute plea.) "And poor Corin! No! I cannot risk his safety! I must obey!" (Loud mmmphh-ing and frantic shaking of heads.)

She looked at them sorrowfully. "For what I'm about to do, I'm truly sorry. I'm usually a very peaceful creature. Well...you better brace yourselves." And she reached down, plucked a few strings and began to play.

Jack knew what was coming and was able to quickly school his thought into a meditative state, similar to what he had done before. However, Brian and Justin had no idea what to expect or to do and got the full brunt and effect of it.

Oh, it was terrible! It wasn't like real harp music at all! Imagine an electric guitar, the highest note possible, as loud as possible. Now imagine those sounds that tweak on your nerves, scraping along your very spine. Now imagine if there was an effect like that along your brain. Each pluck of the string, each note was like that, each one higher and more painful and torturous than the one before. The strings mixed and melded in new and terrible ways.

Brian and Justin yelled in agony. Their eyes bulged. They spasmed and collapsed and quickly succumbed to the harp's power. Soon they mercifully blacked out.

Jack, however, had been able to quickly lull himself into meditative state, similar to the one he had managed before to escape her power. He put himself into his own trance and pretended he was at a lovely, actual harp concert. And the more she played the deeper he led himself and the more still and tranquil and peaceful he became. On another level, he was aware of the harsh, brainwashing sounds but it was as if he were in a room 6 brick wall levels thick. And the noise was far away, six rooms blocked, and faint. He knew it was futile, that the harp would eventually break through the defences and crush him but for survival's sake, he had to try.

The harp frowned and focused her attention on him. Jack felt the noise break through a wall. However, he remained stalwart and tranquil, sitting cross-legged and back straight.

The harp continued in this way for a few minutes but she grew more and more puzzled. Finally, she stopped. Jack sighed in relief. Nobody would know this but himself, but she had been down to his last wall.  
"I do not understand," she said. "You should be like them." Them, were on the floor still spasming slightly with the pain. Justin was foaming unattractively at the mouth. "Stockwell said you were a violent man. But no man of violence could achieve such a state of tranquillity or resist my power. I do not understand."

Jack took a deep breath and came awake. He looked at the harp steadily and grunted through his gag meaningfully.

"Yes, you are right. To gain understanding, I fear I must risk releasing you." She plucked a single string. This time the note was sweet and clear and full of goodness and might. Jack's handcuffs popped open.

(**A/N: **Yeah, that's right! The giant's harp can open locks now! Doesn't make sense! you cry? Don't like it? Well Tuff Stuff! That's what you get for leaving me alone with my own thoughts and bizarre ideas! Eventually all sorts of strangeness that makes absolutely no sense comes popping out, that makes a white rabbit with a waistcoat and a pocket watch look positively tame. Welcome to the Wonderland that is my warped brain! If you don't like it, next time send a few REVIEWS my way! Until then, enjoy!)

Jack shook free of his handcuffs and grabbed his gag and pulled it viciously away.

"Oh at last! Stop! You must stop and reverse what you have done to my friends! Please!"

"Why?"

"Because there is no need! We are not violent men! We are prisoners and tortured men simply because we found a way to release Corin! He is free! He went back up the beanstalk a little while ago! There is no need for you to do this to us or follow Stockwell's orders anymore! Corin is free!" It was with great relief and satisfaction that Jack was able to get this out at last.

"Corin is free!? Truly?" the harp asked.

"Yes! I did it myself and sent him home. You were wondering why you were brought here blindfolded! It's because you had to be brought right by where Colin was tied down to the floor. And he isn't there anymore! Stockwell is the liar! Not us!"

"Prove it!" declared the harp.

"Please! Reverse what you have done to my friends and get us out of here and we will prove everything!"

The harp thought about it and then decided. "I want to believe that Corin is free and that this nightmare can finally end so badly. I will trust you. But if I discover you are lying I will incapacitate your friends with one pluck of my strings and this time there will be no return from where I send them. Understood?"

"Yes! Understood and agreed! But you will not regret this!" Jack raved rapturously.

And so, the harp played once more and this time the music was clear and sweet and healing and a few minutes later Brian and Justin started to come around and return to normal. Their cuffs snapped off.

"Ohhhhh! My head! I have _got _to stop buying that cheap shit from Anita!" groaned Brian. Then he looked around and remembered. "Oh shit! Keep that thing away from me!"

"Brian...relax! It's OK! She's on our side now. I managed to convince her we were the ones who rescued Corin."

"But how?"

And while Justin took his time coming around and they all recovered a bit, Jack entertained them with the story of what had happened. At last they were ready. The harp struck a deep and powerful chord and the door unlocked with a deep 'clank!' and they were outta there!

The first thing they did was run to the edge of a railing to show the harp the empty space where Corin used to be. At first, the harp was grateful but then her face turned dark with purposeful fury.

"So...it is true...Corin is now free. And that wretch tried to deceive me to kill you! Not to mention all this time when he used me! Used me and enslaved my power to enslave others! Well...No more! I am free! Free to wreak a terrible vengeance on Stockwell that will make him sorry he ever laid eyes on me much less dared to pick me up and steal me!"

"NO!" yelled Jack.

"No!?" they all yelled back in surprise.

"Hey! Prisoners escaping!" someone yelled in the distance.

"This must end! This thing...this enslavement ...of you, of Corin, of my people, must end! It has gone on for way too long, years and even this last adventure seems to have gone on way too long! We did not free Corin...and you to start another vendetta! We did it to bring freedom to your people...and to mine," said Jack. "Speaking of which..." he gestured toward the angry and approaching guards.

"I see what you mean," said the harp, "Very well...we will start here." And she strummed her strings just as the angry guards reached them. They were frozen in their tracks by the beautiful music. The harp kept playing and the music grew louder and fuller and filled the underground cave. Again, the music was dulcet and sweet and filled with power. She played for several minutes and when she finally came to a dwindling finish, the spell was broken.

Everybody in the complex was shaking their heads as if they were just waking up from a long sleep. All the guards lost that intense, driven and/or stupid look on their faces and began to look at each other in a kind of what the hell am I wearing?...What the hell was I thinking?...kind of way. All the computer techs awoke and looked at their screen as if it were the first time they'd seen...whatever was on the screens and pushed back from their desks. Everyone began milling around, remembering, wondering, asking questions that had no answers and generally started standing around, wondering what to do next. More than a few pulled out flasks from their pockets or purses.

Jack went to a central location where he could be seen and heard easily.

"My friends! MY FRIENDS!" he orated, "Most likely you are confused or angry or just wondering what is going on. For five years now, we have been trapped in a kind of hell, brainwashed, hypnotized, and enslaved by a magic force all to maintain and protect...this...thing!" he gestured to the beanstalk and the huge machinery, still laser beaming away. "However, the time of liberty is at hand. You have all been released from bondage but we are in a cavern deep below the glue factory. We are not out of the woods yet! There are still countless townspeople at work above on the night shift and even more at home. We need to free them and if we went upstairs we'd still be hopelessly outnumbered if we tried to fight them."

"Hypnotized!? Magic?" Questions and murmurs swept through the crowd but suddenly, one woman screamed, "Oh my God, I remember now! Stockwell! It was Stockwell! Oh my God, the things I've done! The things I've seen..." She began to scream.

At that, it was as if the floodgates were opened and person after person began to remember in a chain reaction. Screams and wails filled the cavern in a terrible noise. Jack held his head in consternation as he looked down at the wailing crown who now sounded as if they were being chased by all the powers of Hell!

Finally, he clanged on the guardrail with butt of his gun. "People! People! Calm down! QUIET!" he yelled. The crowd quieted to whimpers and sniffles.

"I know what you have witnessed and I know it's been traumatic but this is no time to go to pieces! We have to rescue the rest of the town. Many of our kinsfolk are still slaves and must be freed! And when they are, we can leave this factory, this run down town and have a new life and new jobs. We'll be happy in the sun...FOREVER! Who will be a part of this future!? Who will help me!?"

The crowd cheered and shouts of...I will!...and We're with you Jackie-Boy!...filled the air.

Justin wiped away an invisible tear. "He's really stepped up to the plate! He'd make quite the politician! I'm so proud of him!'

"He's a ballsy little breeder, that's for sure!" Brian agreed with his tongue firmly in his cheek. Now that it wasn't gagged, it was good to have it back where it belonged.

BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

It was a few minutes later.

Now that relative peace and freedom had been restored, the atmosphere was that of content and joy. A mini party was breaking out and couples all over the place were starting to make out.

Best of all, within a few minutes, a burly guard made his way up the stairs and addressed them. "I hear you're looking for a way to free the others upstairs."

"That's right. Will you help us? It could be a dangerous job. Stockwell could sic hordes of people upon us and overwhelm us before we could get to a place to play our deprogramming music." Jack said.

The guard, whom Brian had already dubbed Moose in his mind, smiled and quickly proved that he was not just a brawny bod.

"My, what a dramatic. If you come with me, you'll find things are not as dire as all that. But we must be quick...and careful to do what I hope. Hurry!"

Moose led them quickly to the left of the complex, that is to say, left of the elevators and up to the fourth and highest level. Down this hall, the guardrail was on their right and on the left there were strange shaped doors cut to fit the cave entrances that led to the chambers beyond. Moose stopped at a tall door that was perfectly arched at the top. It was fire engine red with stark white lettering that said in big bold letters: KEEP OUT! NO ADMITTANCE! THIS MEANS YOU!

The whole effect made it look like the door was made out of candy cane and the portal to a candy house and yet as dangerous as the witch who was fabled to live within

"Gee! I wonder if we should go inside!" Brian said sarcastically.

"Not without a gun drawn," Moose said seriously, doing so. "This is the communications room. It's completely soundproofed so whoever is manning it right now will still be Stockwell's man. We'll have to get the drop on them and take them out if need be."

"You will not need to...take them out...as you put it," came the harp's gentle voice, astonishing Moose into stupefaction. "Just make sure they do not fire and I will do the rest."

"Uhhhhh...ok" Moose was still questioning reality a bit but he was able to obey. He stood to one side of the door and counted: One...two...three...and then threw open the door with a sudden move and pointed his gun in. "FREEZE!" he yelled impressively.

The two guards inside were young and inexperienced and taken completely by surprise. They had glassy eyes that otherwise took on a dour, sullen expression but they wisely raised their hands in surrender.  
"OK...time to...do your stuff," Moose said, keeping them covered.

Jack came in next and the harp in his arm played for the two guards and it was so sweet it was like listening to sugar and cinnamon. The two guards perked up and closed their eyes and listened as if they were at a classical music concert, just drinking in the music. Then they had a sudden intake of breath and opened their eyes, blinked and looked around and stretched. They looked like they were waking up from a long sleep, which of course was the case.

"What...what's goin' on?" asked one.

"Geez, Reg...put that down! (Oh so _that_ was his name!' thought Brian.) "That ain't no peashooter! What's happening here? Where are we?"

"You've been working in a complex deep beneath the glue factory for a long time," Jack said, "You've been victims of mind control but the day of liberty is at hand. There's a party outside or you can go home out the elevators but whatever the case we are commandeering this room! Help us, or get out now!"

The two guards were too confused and frightened to do anything but shuffle past them all and hustle out of there as fast as their bustles could carry them.

Brian and Justin hustled inside just as fast and slammed the door behind them. Finally, they were able to breathe a little easier.

"So, what's next?" asked Justin eagerly.

"From this room, we can communicate with any room in the factory...or all of them!" revealed Moose. (Brian decided he liked this name better.) "You speak into there," he pointed to a large microphone on the counter. "And get orders from up top from there," He pointed to a large speaker mounted on the wall.

All along one wall was a control panel and all along this was three rows of switches, all turned off. Moose started flipping them all on.

"Each one of these is a room. Help me!" he cried.

Jack, Justin, and Brian all began flipping switches. Soon they were all on. There was one more large one marked ANTENNAE.

"What's that one?" Justin asked, pointing it out.

"Good eye," Moose said. "That one will be a real pleasure to flip." He grasped it deliberately and switched it on. "This raises a large antennae out of one of the smokestacks. Stockwell made me broadcast out of it quite regularly, mostly how wonderful he was how benevolent, how prosperous and good the factory was for giving everyone jobs. And of course, how wonderful the OATH was. Nothing out of the antennae can be heard consciously, just on a subliminal level."

"_That's_ why everyone thinks the only place to go for jobs is the factory!" Jack cried in revelation.

Moose nodded sadly. "I thought that way myself, once upon a time. And once I was here, I was forced to perpetuate that lie. However, with your dohicky thing-amajig there, whatever freedom message you play should filter down into the village. People won't really perceive they've been freed, it'll just happen."

"What about Beddy and Randy? This won't damage them, will it?" Justin asked worriedly.

"No," Moose said, "They've never been exposed to the OATH...or whatever the OATH was...so whatever happens now shouldn't affect them in any way." He pushed a big red button in front of the microphone marked SEND. "There... you're on," he said, momentarily covering the mike so his voice wouldn't give them away.

Jack placed the harp reverently on the control panel in front of the mike. The harp, who was extremely pissed at being called a thingamajig, shot him a look so dirty that it made Brian's language seem clean as a whistle. Then she took a deep breath, cracked her knuckles with a surprisingly loud crackle and began.

The music flowed out as sweet as honey, as rich as chocolate and as smooth as any verdant wine. The music held a certain quiet power and life of its own, like a willow tree drawing energy from where it grows beside a brook in the springtime.

All the men in the room were affected erotically by the music. Moose and Jack as heteroes were hit by vivid memories and thoughts of their girlfriends. They closed their eyes and re-lived certain recent earthshattering mutual climaxes.

Brian was filled with an erotic rush of heat that went straight to his dick and gave him an instant woody. His pumped body was filled with power and a sense of domination that he could not resist. A wild joy overcame him. And so he did what he knew most wanted, nay, needed to do with every fibre of his being.

He grabbed Justin and bent him deep in a dip and smashed their lips together. And Justin, who was feeling that same erotic insanity, kissed him back just as hard. His eyes closed and in the back of his lids he saw stars. The stars formed into specks and the specks blinked and opened into eyes. There was another burst of gold and there was a head of soft curly blond baby hair. A face melted down from the hair and Justin could see fat baby cheeks and a rosy mouth and there was a skip like a rapid scene cut and Justin could now see it was himself, holding a little baby boy with blond curly hair and blue eyes with golden flecks. The eyes of the baby turned to look up at Justin (the real Justin, not the one holding him.) The baby blinked once, and his eyes turned to a dazzling gold with blue specks. The gold turned dazzling, then flashed brilliantly and the scene went dark. Justin's eyes flew open and saw that Brian's eyes were opening wide as well. They were gold with brown flecks even though it wasn't the day for that. They both pulled apart and were only faintly aware that the harp was finishing with a last, low, throbbing, fading note. And then there was silence.

Moose turned off the mike.

BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ

The two men straightened up breathing like they'd just ran (or biked) a marathon.

"What the hell was that?" gasped Brian.

"You mean you saw it too?" Justin gave a shuddering sigh.

"You bet I did! Did we...did he just share the same dream?" Brian asked.

"My music has been known to cause visions," said the harp, "Tell me what it is you saw."

Justin told her.

"There can be no doubt. A shared vision such as this can mean only one thing. You have seen the child that you were promised that will come at the promised time... I think...yes...I'm almost certain...next year."

"I...I...don't understand. Are we going to adopt? And if we do, there's no chance to know what we'd get"

Justin clasped his hands within his own and his face radiated pure joy.

"No Brian, we're not adopting. This child we'll be ours...Born of your seed...and my body. He'll be ours...free and clear."

"But...how? How is that possible?"

And so, Justin was able to at last to tell Brian about the Ward who before leaving had touched him so sweetly and granted him the gift of male pregnancy. All the other men were dumbfounded with wonder. So much so, that Justin grew a little worried.

"Brian!? You OK? You OK with this? You don't think this makes me..a freak...do you?"

Brian crushed him to him. "NO! I love you! Now and forever, there is nothing you can do or say to stop that and I would never...NEVER...think that about you...period. You understand me you little twat?"

"Seems that nickname just became quite literal," quipped Jack, as the two men embraced fiercely in tears. Everyone had a teary laugh over that one.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" Brian said and they wasted no time in doing just that. Indeed, now that they were done their task, the small room had begun to feel stuffy and confining.

They walked back toward the elevators and were just rounding the corner to join the party which was now in full swing.

Just was they reached them, there was a BING!...and the elevator in front of them opened and Stockwell got out.

"Well! Well! Well! Look who it is and who isn't lobotomised! I guess this explains what's going on upstairs! Free thought! Once loyal people telling me to fuck off! _Every single employee_ walking off the job. Any thoughts on that?" His eerily calm voice showed that whatever part of him had been sane had boarded the train to Crazytown. He was mad as a hatter.

They all started backing up from him and closing ranks. "I have some thoughts on that! You are a liar and I am free of you and your threats! Everyone in this place and this town if free of my power and I will NEVER do anything you say AGAIN!" shouted the harp.

"Ahhh yes, YOU! Ahhh well, it was good having you while I did! But all good things must come to an end. Isn't that what they say?" He laughed a long, high giggle that displayed his madness.

"And what is it they also say? If you can't get something done..."

He drew he gun and pointed it at Justin's head.

"JUSTIN, LOOK OUT!" Jack shoved Justin to one side, his own weapon drawn.

BAM!

Jack was hit point blank in the chest. He was knocked off his feet and thrown back several feet. Then he hit the floor, flat on his back and moved no more.

"Blah...blah...blah..." finished Stockwell.

TBC


	8. Vengeance and Justice

Disclaimer: Any and all QAF characters in my story were kidnapped and forced to participate in my story against their will. Some will seem very Out of Character. However, afterwards they were brainwashed and their memories wiped of all events and returned to the very dusty shelf they were left on by Showtime and Cowlip and so forth. No copyright infringement is intended and no money was made during the writing of this story.

PLEASE REVIEW and give me feedback if you like or hate anything about the story. It helps me a lot. Thank you.

JACK AND THE BEANSTALK

Chapter 8

Vengeance and Justice

"JACK!" Justin screamed as he ran over to their fallen friend.

Brian ran over as well and knelt on the other side of him. "Oh my God! He pushed you! He pushed you out of the way! He saved you!"

"Correction! He just made me miss! Something I don't plan to do again!" Stockwell aimed again.

"Maybe we can get him to the paramedics!" Justin sobbed, ignoring him completely.

Sunshine, we're under miles of rock! Our cells won't work and unless there's a landline somewhere, there's no way to get a call out!"

"There's a line like that in the comm. room!" said Moose. "That is...I can call upstairs and then place a call to..."

"GO!" they both yelled. Moose started out.

"HEY!" BLAM! A shot in the air. "Bad guy here, remember! Nobody's going anywhere!"

SCREEEEEEEERRRAAANNNNGGGGGOINGGOINGGOIIINNNNNGGGGG !

Well, at least that's the closest written representation of the most un_fucking_believable painful and gawdawful noise that rent the air. It was the harp. But even though they could hear the horribleness of it all, it failed to affect them in the same way it had in the white room. All except Stockwell, that is. This was for his ears only. He screamed and held his head and was momentarily incapacitated.

"GO!" she screamed at Moose and he was off like a white rabbit being chased by a little girl.

"GRRRRRRR! I'll melt you into ingots for that!" Stockwell screamed.

"I don't think so!" the harp said in a terrible voice, and let him have it again.

Stockwell screamed and buckled to his knees in agony.

Brian was using this time to check over Jack. "I can't find the entry point. And...and there's no blood! Justin, look! There's no blood! What can it mean!?"

"It means...I'm...still...alive!" said Jack weakly, opening his eyes with effort.

"JACK! Oh thank God and all the Guardians! You're alive!" Justin shrieked, and grabbed his torso in a hug.

"Not if you choke me first!" Jack gurgled.

"And not for much longer!" added Stockwell nastily, "How on earth did you survive anyway!?"

"You didn't think I'd go into this fight without a Kevlar suit, did you!?" Jack revealed, ripping open his jacket to show the vest. "I guess the shot knocked me unconscious though.

"And we're both wearing body armor too!' Brian and Justin chorused.

"Well then! I guess a head shot'll have to do!" Stockwell said nastily, "And then a certain gold turncoat can feel the fires of the incinerator! Arrrghhh! But first we'll see the first three go before her!"

"Shouldn't you have a green face and be holding a broomstick if you're going to say something like that?" Justin asked innocently.

"SHUT UP! Oh that's it! You go first!" Stockwell aimed carefully. He cocked the gun with a loud click. The three men on the floor were frozen in fear.

**FEE! FI! FO! FUM!**

The words thundered through the cavern and reverberated off the walls. Everyone was frozen with fear and surprise. The remaining staff on the floor screamed and scattered like mice being chased by a psychotic housewife with a carving knife. A lot of them made for the elevators in an absolute panic.

**I SMELL THE BLOOD OF AN ENGLISHMAN! (MMMM...QUITE A FEW ACTUALLY) **

**BE HE ALIVE OR ALMOST DEAD! **

**I'LL MAKE HIS BONES GRIND MY BREAD!**

And out of the portal, appeared a foot. And then another. And then a body...a simply HUGE body, climbing down the beanstalk.

Now, anybody left on the floor took to their heels and fled. The party was definitely over. Even Moose, who was coming back from the Comm. Room, took one look at the thing coming out of the portal and took to his heels.

"I called the paramedics! I'll send back an elevator for you but I'm outta here! This is way beyond my pay grade! Besides which, I QUIT!" And he took to his heels and ran to the elevators and outta there as fast as a gingerbread man being chased by a hungry baker.

The body was still coming.

Everybody except Brian, Justin, Jack, the harp and Stockwell were left. All three humans were transfixed with a fascinated horror. The harp's face was shining with a triumphant glee and fierce joy.

"Master! Master, at last you have come for me!" She turned to all of them. "NOW!" she said in that terrible voice, "Now, you shall face a terrible judgement! Now you will get exactly what you deserve!"

At last, the giant reached the bottom of the beanstalk. His head came into view. He turned and stomped his way across the floor toward them. Equipment went flying and computer consoles were crushed and anything, everything in his way was destroyed as he stomped over to them. Their vision was filled with a man's face. Stockwell's gun was forgotten.

The giant was at least 60 feet tall and reached the top of the complex, even having to duck in places. He wore black, leather boots, old world pants, a tunic, and a wide belt that had probably come from 50 unfortunate cows. He looked about forty years old, had a full, black beard and long hair that reached his shoulders.

**FEE! FI! FO! FUM!**

** I SMELL THE BLOOD OF AN ENGL –..."**

"Yes! Yes! Oh don't start all that again! We heard you the first time!" groused the harp.

"Yes! Well then, down to business! WHO! Who is the Englishman who stole my harp and my son!" the giant growled in an equally loud voice, "Was it you!?" he roared in Brian's face.

"Hell no!" said Brian, "Besides, I'm not English! I'm American!"

"Well, except on your mother and father's side!" reminded Justin.

"True enough. They're Irish!" said Brian.

"Was it YOU?" the giant roared in Justin's face.

"Nordic-Swede descent...sorry!" Justin sassed.

"Grrrrrrrrr...YOU!" he turned on Jack in rage and cluelessness, "You're holding Goldie! Caught you red-handed! You're the guilty one!"

"I'm...I'm not sure where I came from," quavered Jack.

"YOU DOLT! HE'S THE ONE WHO RESCUED ME! And Corin! IF you're quite finished interrogating the innocent people," yelled the harp, "Maybe you can grab the real crook! HE's the one who stole me! It was Stockw – Hey! Where is he?"

While the giant had been preoccupied with Brian, Justin, and Jack, Stockwell, that snake, had been silently and slowly backing away. Now he turned and bolted toward the elevators, one of which was open. Moose had sent it down as he had promised.

"Oh no you don't!" murmured Goldie. She plucked a single string and rang out one horrible, mind-mushifying note.

"YAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed Stockwell, holding his head and falling to his knees just before the elevator. "Damn you, YOU BITCH!"

The harp plucked another string just for the hell of it. Stockwell screamed again and before he could recover his equilibrium, the giant had reached over a giant hand and scooped him up.

"HHHEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPP!" Stockwell screamed. Nobody did.

The Giant brought him close to his face and sniffed deeply and then held him away, the way someone does if they had sniffed in a rag soaked in ammonia.

"Oh yes! At last! You are the one that stole my son, my harp and extorted my gold. Not the English in you, but the guilt, the evil, the greed, the corruption that has seeped into your very soul, do I smell! And now, I'm going to make you pay! Your bones will make my bread, very tasty indeed!

NO! NO! HELLLPP!"screamed Stockwell. But the giant only laughed and stuck him in his breast pocket.

"Oh, please! Please! Don't do this awful thing!" cried Jack, "It's too awful a fate!"

"Ehh? What's that? What's wrong little human? Why shouldn't I punish this evildoer as I see fit!" the giant leaned over and his wild and grizzly face was terrible to behold when it was all you could see.

"Well, yes, I'm sure! Just couldn't you see fit to punish him differently?"

"Yes! Yes! Listen to him! Listen to him!" Stockwell screamed, popping his head out of the pocket and trying to crawl out.

"Quiet YOU!" the giant roared, poking him back in with one finger. "Now...Go on, young man."

"Yeah Jack, what's wrong?" asked Brian. "The fucker just tried to kill you. Whatever he gets will be too good for him!"

"Oh, but it's too terrible! You know the rhyme: Be he alive or be he dead...I'll grind his bones to make my bread! Please don't do that!"

There was a small silence and then both the harp and the giant yelled: "WHAT!? (The giant was much louder.)

"That's _disgusting_!" the giant roared, "Where did you get a horrible idea like that! We're not cannibals!"

"Well, from the Grimm brothers...It's where your story came from...it...uhhh..." Jack trailed off feeling foolish.

"Well, firstly, I am NOT a story!" said the giant, "As for these brothers, they certainly sound like a grim pair indeed! And they got it all wrong. What I said was: I'll make his bones grind my bread! You see, I'm simply going to take him back to my castle, chain him to a treadmill, and make him walk it for the rest of his life. The treadmill will turn gears which will turn a wheel which will move two millstones together which will grind the wheat put into in into my flour. The flour will be made into my bread."

"NO! NO! Get me outta here!"screamed Stockwell.

"Quiet, you!"

"Ohhhhh...I see! So he'll be making bread...not being it!" Jack said in relief. "Oh, OK! That's all right then! Thanks for clearing that up! That OK with you two!?"

"I was OK with it the other way around," Brian deadpanned. Justin smacked him.

"You're kind-hearted boys!" the giant declared. "And for that, and for returning my boy and Goldie..." here Jack handed her over, "...I want you to have a reward! I was going to hand these over as payment but now they are mine to give to whom I choose! So I want you to have one each!" And he reached into a pocket, and gave them each a solid gold goose egg.

"Oh my, thank you! Thank you so much!" Justin said.

"Your welcome, my boy, your welcome! And my goose will be glad as well! Now that we have this miscreant in custody, he can finally take a break. I'm going to tell him he can sleep for a week.

"Hey! You get your hands off those! That's my gold! Mine! Mine, mine, mine!" screamed Stockwell, his head poking out again. He was still in the throes of his gold fever.

"Quiet, you!" said the giant, poking him back in. "All right, farewell boys! Do well, with what, I've given you! And don't forget to close this portal after I'm gone! But give me at least an hour before you close it. I'll give it a bit of a pull when I'm safely up."

"Good- bye! Goodbye! Thanks for saving our lives!" they all yelled after him, "Bye Goldie!"

And then the giant was lumbering toward the beanstalk. He was going up. He was going through. Stockwell's hateful screams were switched off like a radio. They were gone.

As they were waiting around for the giant to climb to safety, Jack said wistfully, "Ahh well, this should take care of my family for a while. I don't mean to be greedy but I can't help wishing this egg wasn't going to run out."

"Ohh, I wouldn't worry about that, Jack," said Justin, giving Brian a wink, "We've discovered that, with some things...all you need is one!"

TBC

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Dawns Light Overcomes Evils Night

Disclaimer: Any and all QAF characters in my story were kidnapped and forced to participate in my story against their will. Some will seem very Out of Character. However, afterwards they were brainwashed and their memories wiped of all events and returned to the very dusty shelf they were left on by Showtime and Cowlip and so forth. No copyright infringement is intended and no money was made during the writing of this story.

PLEASE REVIEW and give me feedback if you like or hate anything about the story. It helps me a lot. Thank you.

A/N: OK, Good news and Bad news here. Bad news: I could not get this chapter to shut up and I decided to post after it started to push 4,000 words. But it's kind of a bridge chapter between the last climax and the next stage of the story and it's mostly narrative and filler.

Good news: Next chapter will be better and it's back to Pittsburgh and a few more characters will pop their heads out as per some people's request.

JACK AND THE BEANSTALK

Chapter 9

Dawn's Light Overcomes Evil's Night

The next hour dragged a bit so I'll just skip over most of it.

Mostly though, they went over Justin's phone again, ogling all the fantastic pictures of the castle and dream building, imagining what it would be like when it was fully operational. As well, they fantasised what they would do with the money they got from their eggs and Jack was most hopeful and thankful that he could at last pay off his house and then turn around and sell it since he was going to move to the castle. Also, his car and the small amount of debt he was in could now be paid off.

Finally though, the beanstalk pulled itself and shook and shimmied and then settled back to complacency. The giant was at the top.

Jack climbed to the top fourth level and then made his way over to a hidden staircase and climbed up 3 more stories, the highest you could go.

Up there, and hidden from view and known only by a precious few was an ancient looking switchboard with ten small switches and one very large switch. They were those horseshoe attached to a handle type switch. The whole thing was metal and rusty and old looking and only the switches had been oiled up.

Of course, Jack knew about it. Ever since he had become self aware again, he had ingratiated himself into at least 1 shift in every part of the factory in the hopes of finding help in escaping Stockwell's evil domination. And now, at last, that day had come.

With great satisfaction, he pulled each of the ten small switches down first. The great portal machine began to power down and a great humming noise they didn't even realize was going began to lessen. Lights began going off all over the complex. Power to any remaining computers was shut off. When all ten switches were pulled down, all was darkness and the purple laser was firing with half the intensity. The portal was cut by half and barely encircled the beanstalk.

Jack thought briefly about what he was about to do. Stockwell was now a slave, stripped of all power, wealth and manhood. He was in another realm, another dimension and when Jack pulled the switch, he would be trapped there, forever. It was a daunting responsibility.

Then he thought back to the last few years as Stockwell had enslaved his family, friends and himself, all for his own benefit. Not to mention just a little while ago, when his insanity had overtaken him to the point where he had shot him point blank in the chest. Maybe things weren't as daunting after all.  
"Fuck you, you crazy bastard! I hope you make that giant a lot of bread!" whispered Jack and with both hands he pulled down the last switch. Such was the only eulogy Stockwell received.

The machine shut off completely and powered down. The laser vanished and the portal contracted to the size of a pin and vanished entirely. It sliced through the beanstalk as cleanly as a buzzsaw. There was now a four story tall beanstalk standing in the dark. Eventually, it would wither and die, leaving nothing at all. Best of all, travel between the fairy tale realms was ended...forever.

The silence was now total. The only light came from far below from the open elevator door.

There were cheers from far away and far below. Then: "Jackie!? Jackie boy!? You still there!? You comin' back?"

Jack leaned over the railing and yelled toward the light. "Yes! Yes, I'm coming! I'm coming!"

"He picked the penlight out of his utility belt and made his way down those many stairs. When he finally got back to the elevators, he saw Brian and Justin lip locked, enjoying a nice "makeout in the dark" session. They both had shed their ...uhhh...borrowed uniforms and Brian once again looked like his cat burglar superhero self.

"I should have known!" he chuckled at their activity. Then he peeled off his own hated guard jacket and threw it away. "Ahhhh! I've been wanting to do that for ages! Now...let's get the hell out of here!"

And happily, they got in the elevator, Jack used his special key, the door closed on that dismal crypt of a place and they zoomed up, up, and away and...and...got the hell out of there.

BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ

Up in the elevator, out into a dingy hallway, down through empty corridor of a deserted factory, out the nearest fire door, out into the yard, and over to the fence. Here, Jack led them a little ways down it where there was a locked, chain link, emergency gate. He unlocked it and they were through. They decided to abandon the rope; however, Brian was extremely pissed.

"You asshole! Why didn't you just use this last night and let us through!"

"It would have been guarded and besides that far too noticeable! We had to be stealthy! Things were on far too high alert as it was."

"Grrrrrrrrrrr!" Well, I wish I could say all was forgiven and forgotten but truth be told it took quite a while before Brian's blood pressure went down over that one.

Dawn was breaking. They had lost track of time since they had been inside the evil factory and now a new day had come. They drove Jack to the entrance and happily busted through the guard booth traffic bar and drove him over to the parking garage. They dropped him off so he could get his own car but again, both of them did not want to venture into that dark maw...for some reason.

However, in no time, Jackie came zooming up and they drove back out the way they'd come, with Brian happily breaking through the other barrier bar. (Both guard booths were abandoned.) Then they were truly and happily out of there and they drove back to town.

On the way, Justin called Ted on his cell and told him that they were ok and a _very_ abridged version of their adventures. Ted was astonished and just plain relieved to hear that they were all right. He promised to let Arjax and Timothy know as well and to expect them a little later in the day.

At last, they reached town and they drove to the diner, intending to check and see if Beddy had opened for the day and check in with her.

To their astonishment, the diner was mobbed to the point where there was a crowd filling the sidewalk on both sides and a little into the street. It seemed like an impromptu block party.

They parked and cautiously got out of the cars. Jack joined then and attempted to enter the Diner. Before they could get a few feet however, they were recognized and mobbed. A little frightened, they retreated back to the Jeep where they were at least able to put a barrier between themselves and the crowd.

"Jack! You're not dead!"

"What happened!?"

"What WAS that thing?

"Is it gone!?"

"Where's Stockwell?

And many more questions came thick and fast and then more and more and more. At last, they started to taper off and one question began to dominate all others. Where's Stockwell? Where's Stockwell? WHERE'S STOCKWELL!?

At last Jack stood up in the back of the Jeep and grasped the bar that was between the front and the back. He waved for attention.

"My Friends! MY FRIENDS! We have great news! Stockwell will not bother us ever again! We are free! Oh, my FRIENDS!" he yelled joyfully, "LET THE GLORIOUS NEWS BE SPREAD! THAT WICKED OLD SON OF A BITCH AT LAST IS DEAD!"

OK, well that wasn't the exact truth but for all intents and purposes, it may as well have been.

The crowd cheered themselves hoarse.

"Hey! He ripped that off from "The Wizard of Oz"!" Brian complained to Justin, unheard.

Justin smacked his huge arm. "Oh you! Let him have his fun!"

Brian growled. "Well, so help me, if he refers to me as the Scarecrow!"

"Of course not sweetie!" returned Justin sweetly, "That would mean he'd have to mention your brains."

Brian shot him a look that could have melted lead.  
"I couldn't have done it alone though!" Jack continued, "I had a lot of help from my two friends. I'd like to introduce you to Justin, whose careful planning, quick thinking, and superior brainpower was instrumental into getting us through the really tough times."

Justin smirked at Brian. He stood up and waved at the crowd.

"And this is Brian!" Jack soldiered on, "Without whose strength and courage we never could have succeeded!"

Brian stood, gave Justin a bigger smirk and stuck out his tongue.

"Don't stick that out at me unless you intend to use it," Justin said lustfully.

Brian sucked in a breath as visions of Justin bent over the Jeep bar filled his mind. "Don't tempt me, young man!" he growled.

"Looks like you're missing a Tin Man! Who's the heart of the group up there?" somebody yelled. The Wizard of Oz theme was not lost on the crowd. Everybody laughed and – for the most part) it was not a cruel laugh.

Jack blushed.

However, it was then that Brian stepped up and put his arms around Jack. "If you want a Tin Man of the group, here he is!" he yelled. "He could have turned us in a thousand times but instead of being faithless, he was loyal. He turned aside and chose to care to help us rescue a friend even though to him he was a complete stranger. And he shoved my Justin out of the way of a madman's bullet and took it for himself. He saved my partner's life! No man has a greater heart and we couldn't have made a better friend! Here's your Tin Man!"

Jack was now beet red. But the crowd didn't care. They clapped hard and cheered for Jack as well.

Brian turned him in his arms and drew him in for a full yet non-sexual hug, the way a father might hug a son.

"Thank you Jack," he said softly, for his ears only, "I don't know what I would have done without him."

"Your welcome Brian. And I know. That's why I never even hesitated."

Brian's arms tightened once more before letting Jack go. To many people, it looked like a reflexive response to something. But Jack knew better. However, he wisely knew to not let on about it.

After they detached, Jack faced the crowd and shouted, "I know you all must have a lot more questions and these gentlemen have a lot to tell you but the fact is, we have been adventuring all night and have had nothing to eat! We're famished. We came to see if the Diner was over and to see if we could have a bit of breakfast before we satisfy your curiosity!"

The Diner door slammed open.

"Yer darn tootin' we're open! You boys get yer keesters in here before I give them a swat with my spatula! And the rest of you! Quit blocking my door! If you wanna party, well go ahead but stop blockin' my customers! Make way! Make way for the heroes of the day! Move it, you!" Beddy screamed, swatting a nearby butt in a swirl of noise and frizzy red hair. She screamed with laughter like a wicked witch calling a flock of flying monkeys.

People scattered this way and that until there was a path to the Diner.

Brian had a strange look on his face, as if he were halfway between laughing and crying.

"Why, Brian! What's the matter?" asked Justin in puzzlement.  
"Oh...It's nothing really! It's just...it's just...I was missing another red wig and another lady for a moment there. Man, she really has her Debbie routine down!"

"But Brian! Whenever I hear you talk about your other town, you always call it The Pitts!"

"Oh maybe so! Oh, but sometimes...Oh, Sunshine! Sometimes...there's no place like home!"

BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ

Inside the Diner, it was full but not overflowing. The boys found a booth and proceeded to eat two full breakfasts each. And for once, Brian didn't worry about the carbs. Although he did make a strong mental note to work out when he got home.

"So...who's your friend?" screeched a voice as the rest of their booth was filled to overflowing with Busy-Beddy...uhhh...Body.

"Beddy, this is Jack," Justin answered when it became apparent that Brian was too busy eating and otherwise too bored by the whole thing to bother. "He saved my life earlier as Brian said outside and a few times otherwise. He helped get us in and masterminded the plan to free us and the town from Stockwell. We couldn't have done it without him."

"Oh thank heavens! Thank you so much for saving sweet Sunshine!" Impulsively, Beddy threw her arms around Jack, squeezing so tight, he nearly choked on a bit of hash brown and she screeched loud enough to make his ears ring.

"So...are you part of our _happy_ little family now?" she furthermore asked.

"Ummm...I _think_ so," Jack replied hesitantly. Seeing all three of their bemused expressions, he continued, "Oh...if you mean, am I gay, then no. I'm straight and married with a kid. But I don't mind if they are. I mean, if I can watch them make out as much as I have and not care yet then nothing's..."

"Uhhhh...what the little whippersnapper means is..." Brian finally raised his head and paused from inhaling his eggs, "Is that he's going to have a place at the castle...for always...and have the job as chief foreman if he wants it. When we're not around, he'll be in charge."

Jack was overwhelmed. "Oh my God...Uhhhh...Brian!? Are you...I mean...maybe we should talk about...I mean...Are you serious?"

"Well! Looks like you boys have a few details to hammer out!" said Beddy, finally starting to take her leave, "Oh...Speaking of jobs...Are mine and Randy's still open for us?"

"Oh course, Beddy! It wouldn't be the same there without you. Now that the crisis is over, why don't you come by later on today and get set in and start taking inventory of all the food and let us know if there's any more you need to order," said Justin.

"Will do, Sunshine!" She stood up and then addressed the Diner. "Enjoy your meal folks, because it'll be the last one you get here! As of noon, we're closing this Diner...forever! We have a new job opportunity with Brian and Justin at their spread and if you're wise you listen to them close a little later...They'll have one for you too!"

And with that, she left to run off her feet and run out her last shift and left the boys to hammer out those details.

BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ

After breakfast, they were all police escorted with great pomp and circumstance to Town Hall where a great crowd gathered and they were met by the mayor and other councillors who had been under particularly heavy mind bondage so that Stockwell could get away with what he did.

The general feeling by all was that they had been in a perpetual nightmare from which they could not wake. Many of them had large memory gaps. Worse, they remembered what evil things they had done and had been unable to stop themselves.

However, now the dawn had come, all dreams were ended. The one thing they all shared in common was that they were out of a job. This was both a joy and a worry.

The boys and the crowd were then forced to hear a rather long and boring speech by the mayor which I'll skip over.

_Finally_, with the help of a projector, Brian and Justin were able to show the pictures of what they had decided to dub Britin Castle and outline their plans and offer everyone in town a job. There were medical workers needed galore for the AIDS hospice, retail people for the mall, and tourism staff to work the hotel and resort aspect. There was something for everyone, some getting the same job that they were in now and in the ones where they were different, Justin and Brian offered free training and other education to help get the person qualified.

Eventually, Brian and Justin left the details in Jack's capable hands. As they left in the Jeep, however, they could see the rush was such that they could see that at least half if not ¾'s of the town were signing up. At this rate, the town would become a ghost town and re-locate entirely to them.

As last it was just the two of them again, and they were whizzing down the quiet of the open road again.

"I'm sorry about earlier," said Brian.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Justin asked sleepily from where he was drowsing off in his seat.

"In the Diner. I signed up Jack without talking to either of you. I can't explain it. The words just popped out and I just knew it was the right thing to have happen. He was the only one I would want in that position."

"Well, it was a surprise. But don't worry Brian. I felt...and feel exactly the same way. If you hadn't offered that to him, I was planning on it."

Brian's hand wandered down to Justin's thigh and then gave his dick a squeeze through his pants. "If I wasn't driving, I'd have you bent over right now. You're so fucking sexy."

Justin yawned and held his hand before repositioning it more fully onto his cock. He smiled. He knew what Brian was really trying to say.

"I love you too, Brian. I love you too."

BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

And so, finally, _finally_, they returned home to the New Castle. Only it wasn't just New Castle any more. Over the gates was a decorative arch of wrought iron in which was written with golden letters: BRITIN CASTLE.

"How...how did that happen?" Justin wondered.

"I've no idea," answered Brian, " But it fuckin' read my mind. Just like we'd thought about underground. Britin...our names...our castle, our home...forever."

"Mmmmmmmm...Britin...forever!" moaned Justin and leaned sideways for a kiss.

"I like that," murmured Brian as he leaned over to comply.

As they kissed hot and heavy and waited for the gates to open, there was a heaviness to the air, a strange compression. Justin felt like he was in a bubble. He felt he couldn't breathe. And then the bubble popped.

Justin broke away from Brian and gasped in a lungful of clean, fresh air. Brian as well was breathing deeply.

"What the hell was that? I felt like I had the wind kicked out of me! I felt..."

Brian, look! LOOK! Oh my goodness!"

The arch had a wider, gentler curve to it now and the golden letters now read: BRITIN 4 EVER CASTLE.

Brian and Justin stared at the arch for several more seconds and then drove through the gates. Behind them, the heavy gates closed behind them and locked.

"What do you suppose this means? Are the wards still here?" asked Brian.

"I don't think so. I saw them leave and none of them seemed inclined to stay at all. Whatever this is...must be something else."

"Well, we got a new castle...Maybe there's a new magic with it," reasoned Brian.

Justin was too tired to think about it clearly. Now that the danger was past and his belly was full he was fading fast.

They arrived at the new white stone angel with its circle of flowers around it. At the new wide, circular driveway that could hold a dozen cars. At the big front door.

Brian noticed the fire damage from Timothy, the night before, had vanished. The lawn had become smooth and green and unblemished overnight.

Brian fumbled in his pockets for his keys before he realized his skintight suit didn't have any. He banged on the door. Otherwise, he had no idea how to get in. Then he saw the intercom. He buzzed the button. "Hello? Ted? It's me Brian!?"

The lock banged and the door swung slowly open.

Brian entered, half leading, half dragging his blond boy along.

"We should leave the gates open for a while so that the townspeople can arrive. We should be all right...now that the danger is over," yawned Justin.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it," soothed Brian.

About halfway down the hall to the Family Wing, they were met by Ted coming the other way at a quick pace.

"Brian! How did you get in here!? I mean...I...Well, I was just coming to let you in!"

"The doors opened and I came in," Brian said simply. It seemed simple enough. His eyes were itchy and his neck ached.

There was a booming sound and a deeper booming sound as the locks shot home.

"Ahhh...Sounds like they just closed. Sorry Theodore! Looks like your destiny is not to be a butler!"

"But...but how!? And that reminds me...I've noticed a few other weird shit happening around here since you've been gone."

At this point Brian felt they would get farther faster if he just picked Justin up and carried him. Justin snuggled into Brian's heartbeat and promptly fell asleep.

"Trust me, Theodore, I can top anything you got on the Shit-O-Meter, easily. Don`t worry, nothing here will harm you. But that's all going to have to wait unto after we've had a rest. Don't wake us up until about 1:00 or so. If people start arriving, show them to the Staff's Quarters...get Arjax to show you...Then let them into the Great Room and tell them to go swimming and have Arjax be lifeg—oh hell, he probably can't swim. OK, looks like it'll be up to you Theo."

"But Brian! I can't..."

You'll be great! OK, here we are! See you later!"

And with that, Brian went inside the Family Wing and shut the door in Ted's chagrined face and against the rest of the world as well. He made his way to the Master Suite and put Justin on the bed. He stripped, then stripped his partner and joined him in the big bed under the covers.

The last thing he was aware of before oblivion claimed them both was that even in sleep; Justin was reaching for him and molding himself around his bigger body.

TBC


End file.
